<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Things Are Finally Coming My Way by ZoeWithNoY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249456">Good Things Are Finally Coming My Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWithNoY/pseuds/ZoeWithNoY'>ZoeWithNoY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>21st Birthdays, All Chapter Ratings Differ (G-M/E), BandTrees, BandTrees Kid(s), Chapter Dependent Ratings/Tags, College!Evan, College!Zoe, Companion Piece, Connor Murphy &amp; Zoe Murphy Bonding, Connor Murphy &amp; Zoe Murphy Get Along, Dancing, Drinking, Engagement, Evan and Zoe are Very Supportive, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frequent-ish Updates, Mature Evan/Zoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent!Evan, Parent!Zoe, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexy Zoevan, Sibling drama, Thea Hansen (OC), Uncle!Connor, Wyatt Hansen (OC), Zoevan, seasonal fluff, ski trips, so much love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWithNoY/pseuds/ZoeWithNoY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots set in the <em> You Can Watch From the Sidelines</em> universe (not necessary to read first to enjoy) mostly featuring Evan and Zoe being positively adorable or positively sexy. Chapters are rated independently of each other and range from G to M/E, check the Author's Note for each chapter to find ratings and chapter specific tags. </p><p>Requests, prompts, or suggestions are OPEN for this collection! I would love some ideas for a oneshot or twoshot in this AU! Any and all are welcome, but M/E chapters will only be Evan/Zoe, but anything else or within that guideline is okay!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Little Avocado Never Hurt (G-Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Everyone! </p><p>I'm excited to be back with some more Zoe/Evan love! These chapters will likely be oneshot/twoshots and rated independently of each other, so please read the Author's Notes at the beginning of each chapter for more details about each update! Chapters will also vary in length and most will be more family-orientated around Zoe and Evan. But I do have a couple of chapters (not written yet, just ideas) so far that are pre-Wyatt, so be patient! This collection also won't have a super consistent update schedule and will probably be secondary to another long form fic I'm working on for Evan and Zoe. As always I'd love to hear what you think as this collection progresses, so feel free to tell me! </p><p>This chapter summary: Evan faces off against Wyatt and the avocados once more, without the help of Zoe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bye Wy, Mommy loves you,” Zoe says kissing the baby’s cheek, smiling as she giggled, squirming in her dad’s arms, forcing Evan to prop her on his hip to distract her.</p><p>“Ev, you know what to give her for lunch and she can have a bottle before her nap and I should be back before she wakes up,” Zoe says to Evan nervously. She’d left Wyatt before but every time she got worried that something would happen, and she wouldn’t be there to fix it. </p><p>“Zo, I love you, but also I’m her dad not a babysitter, everything will be fine,” Evan reassures her, kissing her cheek lovingly. He knows Zoe has complete faith in him, that she just got anxious leaving Wyatt for more than an hour or two, in all honesty he did too. Today she was having lunch with one of her girlfriends and then getting her hair done, adding back in the purple streaks she’d taken out for their wedding a few weeks back, meaning she’d be gone for quite some time. </p><p>“I know Evan, I’m sorry. Everything’s always fine once I leave, it’s just the actual leaving part that’s hard,” Zoe tells him, wrapping her arms around him and Wyatt, leaning in to kiss the baby again, and then him. </p><p>“Well, I’ll send you all the cute videos that I’m sure I’ll be taking,” Evan says laughing and tickling Wyatt at the same time telling her “Right Wy, tell mommy we’ll be okay.” </p><p>“Dadadada,” is all Wyatt says in response laughing little belly laughs making both of her parents’ smile. She hadn’t said “Mama” yet, much to Zoe’s disappointment, but she knew it was coming and it was actually reassuring her to that Wyatt loved being with her dad. She knew Evan loved it too. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll go. I love you both,” Zoe says with one final kiss to each of them, before leaving their apartment quickly hoping that Wyatt wouldn’t notice too much that she’d left.</p><p>Zoe’s plan doesn’t work out too well because Evan watches as Wyatt’s eyes follow Zoe out of the door and then over to him as if to say, “Aren’t we going too?”. </p><p>“No baby, we’re staying here, and Mommy will come back later,” Evan tells her, carrying her into the nursery, and sitting her down on the play mat, and sitting down across from her. He doesn’t think she understands because she crinkles up her nose in annoyance and Evan swears, she’s never looked more like Zoe, and just screeches, “No.”   </p><p>Evan knows that tone and knows that a mini-meltdown is near if he doesn’t act fast enough, so he grabs her toy maracas and shakes them for her singing “Shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time.” </p><p>Wyatt takes the bait, easily getting distracted and reaching for a maraca from Evan, shaking it herself and laughing at the sound. </p><p>They continue to play in Wyatt’s room, switching from the maracas to blocks to books, to practicing standing and taking shaky little steps. And Evan loves every minute of it.
</p><p>He loves the time he spends with Zoe and Wyatt together as a family, but he loves the time he gets to spend with his daughter alone too. She was so special to him and he wanted her to grow up knowing that her dad was there for her and involved in every part of her life. He can’t even believe that he’d been scared when Zoe said they should think about trying. He’d been so worried that somehow, he’d turn out like his dad, and he never wanted to put that on a child. But the second they’d found out Zoe was pregnant he’d been overjoyed, and he hadn’t stopped loving being someone’s <em>dad</em> since. </p><p>“Okay Wylie-Bug, are you ready for lunch?” Evan asks her, picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen, setting her on the ground. He lets her crawl around and attempt to open drawers (Zoe and him had baby-proofed every single thing in their apartment, so her attempts were futile) while he makes them lunch. Evan was simply reheating leftover for himself, but he was cutting up bananas, heating up little pasta shells with butter, and cutting up avocados for Wyatt. Zoe insisted on Wyatt eating avocados and maybe she had good luck with them, but every time Evan’s tried, Wyatt just smashes them onto his face and laughs. And it’s only the avocados, Evan has no idea why. </p><p>Evan picks Wyatt up from the ground and locks her into her highchair, adding her bib and tying her bangs up into a cute little whale-spout ponytail.  Recently, she’d started yanking out anything him or Zoe tried to put into her hair, the only exception being when she was getting fed. It meant they couldn’t do her hair at all, and for someone as young as she was, she had a lot of hair. It looked unruly all the time, but Wyatt makes it look adorable. Evan’s glad the habit had started after the wedding or the cute little flowers in her hair would have been destroyed in a matter of minutes. And he secretly loved when Wyatt and Zoe had something matching, his two favorite girls.</p><p>Wyatt starts banging on her tray as Evan makes her plate, asking her, “Wyatt if Daddy gives you avocados are you going to smush them on to me?” </p><p>“No,” Wyatt says, this time much more sweetly, shaking her head along with it. God she was cute, and Evan knew it was only going to get worse with the cuteness as she got older.</p><p>“Do you promise?” Evan asks her already bringing her over the little pre-portioned plate with her lunch. </p><p>“No,” Wyatt repeats, banging on her tray again and catapulting her tiny fork across the kitchen. Evan didn’t really think they needed to be giving her silverware just yet, but Zoe, his mom, and Cynthia all said it was important, so he did it and then just let her throw it immediately. </p><p>Evan laughs at her response, suctioning her plate to the tray and sitting in a chair beside her, asking her, “Is ‘No’ your favorite word?” </p><p>“No,” Wyatt tells him, stuffing the pasta shells into her mouth eagerly and trying to stuff a banana chunk in there as well. </p><p>“Hey, hey, we have to chew and chew and chew, remember Wy?” Evan says exaggerating his own chewing for her to copy. Evan moves his own food aside and grabs out his phone, knowing that Zoe would love a video right about now, and he needed proof that Wyatt only smashed avocados on to him and no one else. </p><p>“Wyatt, can you say ‘Mama’? Can you show her your avocados?”, Evan prompts from behind the camera, filming her as she picked up more bananas, showing Evan briefly then jamming them into her mouth gleefully.  </p><p>Evan continues to film as Wyatt carefully picks up and examines a cube of avocado, looking over to Evan like she might be up to something, but then just eats it and continues picking at the rest of her plate. </p><p>Evan turns so they’re both in the frame, telling the camera, “She’s knows she’s being filmed, that’s why she’s not…” </p><p>Evan hadn’t been paying attention to Wyatt, giving her the perfect opportunity to sneak attack him with a baby-sized handful of avocado chunks right onto his cheek. Evan can help but start laughing, which makes Wyatt laugh, probably encouraging the behavior. But Evan doesn’t really care, he had proof now, and he knows Zoe will find the whole video hilarious. </p><p>Evan stops filming and sends the video to Zoe before putting his phone away and getting up to go wash his face off and bringing back a washcloth to clean Wyatt’s face and hands too. Luckily, she’d been pretty good about not throwing food into her seat, ruining her clothes for the day, so Evan doesn’t have to change her outfit.</p><p>He lets her bang around the kitchen some more while he cleans up, sanitizing her highchair and loading the dishes, scooping her up right when she was getting bored. </p><p>“What do you say little bug, is it play time some more?” Evan asks walking her back into her room and laying her on the changing table. He needed to change her diaper, but then they had a whole other hour of play time before Wyatt took her afternoon nap. </p><p>Wyatt just babbles incoherently in response, playing with her feet as Evan switched out her diaper. They spend the next hour playing more and Evan makes sure to play with all her little musical instruments, knowing that Zoe was prepping her to take a “Mommy and Me” music class, even though Zoe was literally a music teacher, and she could teach Wyatt herself. He hoped Wyatt took after Zoe with her musical talent, it was something he loved so much about Zoe. And he just knows that he would love to see them bond over something like music as Wyatt grew up. They would support her in anything she wanted to do, but Evan really hoped it was music. </p><p>At practically 1:30 on the dot, Evan notices Wyatt’s little yawns and that she was struggling to keep her eyes open, sure signs of a pending nap, so Evan picks her up and cradles her against him, walking into the kitchen and using one hand to get and place a bottle in their bottle warmer. It had been a gift from Zoe’s parents and at first Evan thought it was dumb, but it was something they used constantly because bottles were ready in 45 seconds and at a safe temperature for the baby. </p><p>Evan walks her into his and Zoe’s room, knowing full well that they were trying to transition Wyatt to her crib full time. But he can’t really help it, he can’t snuggle her in her crib, and she’s only going to be a baby once, so he curls them up in his and Zoe’s bed, offering her the bottle which she gladly takes. Wyatt drinks almost all of it before she passes out with it still in her mouth, forcing Evan to take it away as slow as possible or else risk waking her up. </p><p>He sets the bottle on his nightstand, and pulls Wyatt just a little closer, wrapping his arm around her protectively, and lets himself join her, drifting off asleep. </p><p>Zoe gets home about forty-five minutes later, coming in quietly, knowing that Wyatt was still napping. She goes into the nursery, expecting to find her sleeping baby, but is met with an empty crib. Before panicking, Zoe creeps into her and Evan’s room, and finds her daughter and her husband cuddled up together sleeping. She knows she should be mad because they were trying to get Wyatt out of their bed, but she isn’t. She knows why Evan chose to nap in their bed, and she understands. So, doing the most reasonable thing, Zoe curls up behind Wyatt, leaning over her to kiss Evan and kissing her on the way back, and Zoe falls asleep with her family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sacred New Beginnings (T-Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe and Evan talk about the future and find out some news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone! I think this chapter is a little more clinical but I still think there's some good Zoe/Evan moments! I also like writing them as a team, making decisions together and that's very much this chapter! </p><p><b>Rating: T </b> </p><p><b> Tags:</b> Pregnancy, Mentions of sex, Birth Control, Family Planning, Evan is a little clueless-but still an A-plus partner, Evan's dad sucks</p><p>Hopefully I didn't forget any! And I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading, commenting, kudos-ing, or subscribing! I super appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan and Zoe were cuddled up on their couch, watching some reruns of their favorite show, relaxing after running errands all day. Zoe had been waiting for the right time to bring something up to Evan and she thinks this might be the time. Just the two of them, and no real distractions. She’s equal parts excited and nervous, twisting her new engagement ring around to give her hands something to do. Evan notices her fiddling but doesn’t say anything, waiting for her to bring it up.  </p><p>“Hey Evan, can we talk about something?”, Zoe asks, grabbing the clicker to turn down the volume on their TV and turning away from his chest so she could see his face better.</p><p>The way she moved away from him slightly has Evan worried. Was this about the wedding? Was she having second thoughts? Everything they had talked about so far she had seemed very excited about. She loved their venue and was excited to have a cookie bar instead of cupcakes. They’d only been engaged a couple of weeks, maybe she wanted to wait longer or something? Evan forces himself to not think any of those things, waiting to just hear what she said before jumping to any conclusions about how Zoe was feeling. So he intertwines their hands, rubbing his thumb back and forth, and simply says, “Yeah, what’s up Zo?”</p><p>“Well, you know I have a doctor’s appointment next week to switch out my IUD, and I was just thinking, what if I didn’t get a new one put in?” Zoe says, squeezing Evan’s hand gently, looking at him, eyes full of excitement, her nerves gone now that she’d asked him. </p><p>Evan’s confused at the whole question and what she was really asking about. She had an IUD so that they didn’t have to use condoms when they had sex, which he quite liked, and he’d also been under the impression that she enjoyed it too. Was she not happy with their sex life? </p><p>“Is it uncomfortable or something? Have you not liked sex with it? If that’s the case, then whatever makes you feel better about it all,” Evan tells her, still slightly confused as to why she would keep something for multiple years if it didn’t feel good. Also, why she didn’t just tell him earlier. Yeah, he didn’t really like condoms, but he’d never ever want Zoe to do something she wasn’t happy with just for that.  </p><p>Zoe gives him a half smile and squeezes his hand once more. She was happy that she had a partner who was so considerate about the sex they had, but it’s also a little funny to her that Evan wasn’t quite grasping what she was really asking for. Sometimes boys were just clueless, no matter how old they got. </p><p>“No, Ev. Our sex is great, spectacular even,” Zoe tells him, leaning up to kiss his cheek before continuing, “but what if we didn’t need to use birth control anymore? What if we considered maybe trying for a baby?” </p><p>Zoe sees Evan’s face slowly turn from confusion to understanding to shock and she thinks maybe she needed to back pedal just a little bit, saying, “Not right away or anything. That’s what we can talk to the doctor about too. I was thinking maybe sometime after the wedding?” </p><p>“Zoe, are you saying you want to have a baby? With me?” Evan says, his face still expressing how shocked he was at her proposal. He hadn’t expected them to be having this conversation for a least several years. They had talked about it a little bit and they both knew they wanted them eventually, but he hadn’t thought about right now.</p><p>“Of course, with you Evan,” Zoe giggles a little, chalking up his reaction to just being stunned, not quite seeing his internal panic about the subject, and continuing, “I feel ready and I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet Zo,” Evan admits, and he hates the way her face falls just slightly. He didn’t want her to be upset, but she needed to know what he really thought, and he knew she wanted that. Zoe never wanted him to lie or do anything just because she wanted it. They were partners and they made decisions together. </p><p>They’re both silent for a minute letting what Evan said fall heavy between them and Evan feels like he owes her a little bit more of an explanation as to why he didn’t think he was ready. Evan grabs her other hand and laces it together with his and he turns to face her directly, whispering, “Zo, what if I turn out like my dad? I wouldn’t ever want to hurt a child the way my dad hurt me, and I just don’t know. I’ve always thought about doing this with you like way in the future, thinking we’d be a lot older.” </p><p>Zoe now knows why Evan wasn’t sure if he was ready, and she hates that his shitty dad was still making him doubt himself and the love he’d be able to provide. She knows with absolute certainty that Evan would never be like Mark and it pains her to see the way Evan was reacting to this. Zoe attempts to reassure him by kissing him and putting all the love she had for him into that kiss. </p><p>They break apart breathless and Evan feels a little better knowing that Zoe didn’t hate him for disappointing her, that she understood where he was coming from. </p><p>“Ev, can I ask you something else?”, Zoe says, squeezing both his hands gently to hopefully comfort him. Evan nods his head and keeps looking into her eyes as she asks, “Would you ever leave me? Would you, no matter what the circumstance was, ever leave me?”</p><p>“No, absolutely not. You’re the most important part of my life, the best thing that’s ever happened to me was finding you,” Evan says with no hesitation whatsoever, pulling Zoe closer to him, so that she was practically in his lap. He lets go of her hands and wraps them around her back and Zoe places her arms around his neck, pulling herself fully into his lap. </p><p>“Then you’ll never be like your dad Evan. The fact that you’re so worried about it tells me that you would never do that. And a little person that’s part me and part you? Would you ever do anything to intentionally hurt them?” Zoe asks, placing her hands lovingly on his face, kissing his forehead. </p><p>“No, but it doesn’t stop me from worrying about it,” Evan tells her quietly, rubbing tiny circles on Zoe’s back, and looking down away from her. </p><p>Zoe tips his head back up to look at her, kissing him once more softly, “I’m not suggesting we start next week, but I was just hoping to talk to the doctor and just learn some more stuff, that’s all. And we could go back to condoms in the meantime. It’s just something I wanted to talk to you about. We make decisions together and if you’re truly not ready then we can wait. I promise I’m not upset, and I never would be.”    </p><p>Evan shakes his head, agreeing with her and gives her a small smile, warming up to the idea. He was always grateful that Zoe was such an amazing partner, knowing that everything she just said she meant fully. </p><p>“Can I go with you to your doctor’s appointment?” Evan asks shyly, hands still tracing little patterns on her low back, a little sporadically, so Zoe knows he has more to say and waits for him to finish, “I’m not saying that I’m fully ready, but I think you’re right, it’d be nice to know more. And I do know it’s something that I want with you, like we’ve talked about. I think once the wedding’s over, I’ll feel a lot better.” </p><p>“Of course, I want you there. I want this to be something we do together,” Zoe says kissing him happily, “Plus, no matter what we decide, they have to take the old one out, and if it’s anything like going in, that shit hurts, and it’d make me feel better if you were there.” </p><p>Evan can’t help but smile about how happy Zoe was, knowing that he was just willing to learn more about what it’d be like, that he was willing to take this step with her. He loves her so much, and that makes him happy too.</p><p> </p><p>==</p><p> </p><p>Evan’s not really sure if he likes Zoe’s gynecologist’s office that much. The décor seemed like they were trying too hard to cover up the sterility and clinical aspects of the place, even though those seemed like good things to have at a doctor’s office. But everyone had been nice to Zoe so far, even if they were a little stunned that him, a male partner, was there with his fiancé. They kept looking at him when Zoe left to go pee in a cup, (Zoe told him that it was a standard practice and he couldn’t go with her for this part). </p><p>Evan doesn’t think it’s that weird that he was here, and he thinks more couples should do these types of things together. It was important to take care of your partner’s needs, even if that meant getting stared at in an oddly decorated waiting room. Evan knows that he’ll be at every appointment with her from this point on, especially when they had a baby to worry about. </p><p>Finally, Zoe rejoins him, sitting as close as she could to him, lacing her hand together with his. Evan is surprisingly more calm than Zoe, but then he remembers she’s getting a tiny plastic thing pulled out of her, and then possibly put back in, so he brings their joined hands to his mouth, pressing a reassuring kiss to hers. Zoe smiles at him gratefully and squeezes his hand. </p><p>“Zoe?”, a bubbly looking woman in scrubs calls out into the room, finding Zoe as she pulls Evan up and along to the door. She reminds Evan of his mom with her calm tone and happy chatter as they walk into a corner to weigh Zoe before showing them into a room. She finishes checking Zoe’s vitals and charting the basic questions, putting both Evan and Zoe at ease. She leaves quickly, assuring them that the doctor would be in shortly. </p><p>True to the medical assistant’s word the doctor arrives before Evan and Zoe could even talk to each other about how they were feeling. Evan immediately likes Zoe’s doctor, Dr. Henley, just by the look of her. She’s older and kind-looking, smiling warmly at both Evan and Zoe as she entered the room, greeting them both. Maybe she was more used to partners coming to appointments. </p><p>“Hi Zoe, and who’s this with you?” Dr. Henley asks, gesturing to Evan and sitting down to face both of them. </p><p>“This is Evan, my fiancé,” Zoe tells her, smiling happily, and Evan knows it’s because she got to introduce him as fiancé and not boyfriend, something she loved to do ever since they got engaged. </p><p>“What brings you two in today? I saw on your chart you’re due to switch out your IUD and then just a routine well-woman exam, is that correct?” Dr. Henley asks, directing her attention back to Zoe from the computer. </p><p>“Well, mostly. Evan and I were considering not putting in another IUD and were hoping to talk more about what getting pregnant would look like for me, and just getting more information about that,” Zoe says looking over to Evan to confirm that she hadn’t left anything out. Evan nods at her and squeezes her hand gently, looking back at the doctor. </p><p>“In that case, it could take several months for your cycles to regulate after you stop using a hormonal form of birth control, like your IUD. I would recommend not putting one back in today if you guys are looking to start trying within a year. A pregnancy with an IUD, although very uncommon, can result in miscarriages and infertility in the future. But if you take it out now, that will give Zoe’s body plenty of time to regulate, making it easier for you guys to predict when she’s ovulating. And if you change your mind and decide to wait longer, it’s an easy pill prescription or one visit to put another IUD in,” Dr. Henley tells them, and Zoe nods her head following along and Zoe can see that Evan is nodding too, understanding what the doctor was saying. </p><p>“But, I will tell you guys, while you wait for Zoe’s cycle to regulate, you’re going to need to use barrier methods like condoms or cervical caps. I wouldn’t recommend Zoe going on and off any hormonal methods,” Dr. Henley looks to Evan as she says this, making him feel a little weird. Of course, he would be fine with this, him and Zoe had already talked about it. What kind of partners wouldn’t be okay with this? </p><p>Evan looks over to Zoe, who’s nodding along, agreeing with what Dr. Henley was saying and he thinks that he already knows that Zoe doesn’t want to put another one in. And he thinks he’s okay with that too. They could be careful, they’d used condoms for the first three-ish years they’d been dating, making sure that Zoe couldn’t get pregnant then. They could do it now.</p><p>Evan thinks he might have missed something because Dr. Henley was leaving the room and Zoe was standing up, so he asks Zoe, “What’s going on now? What happens next?” </p><p>“Dr. Henley left so I could change, and when she comes back, she’ll take out the old IUD. And I don’t really want to put another one in. What do you think Evan?” Zoe asks, slowly taking off her clothes and changing into the paper gown on the exam table. </p><p>“I agree with you. It seems like the easiest way for us to try after the wedding and our honeymoon,” Evan tells her smiling, holding both of her hands when she was done changing.</p><p>“Really? You’re one hundred percent on board with this?” Zoe asks him, not incredulously, but happily and just to make sure Evan wasn’t just agreeing with her because she wanted it. Evan nods at her smiling.  </p><p>Zoe leans in to kiss him excitedly, pulling away from him smiling then hops up onto the exam table and lays down. She moves the stirrups and checks to see if she was sitting the right distance away from them. </p><p>Evan looks perplexed as to what they were for, eyes wide, asking her, “Are those leg things uncomfortable?” </p><p>Evan vaguely remembers being in high school and going with Zoe to Planned Parenthood so they could get condoms and birth controls pills (and honestly some more informative sex education than what their school had done). But he doesn’t remember her having to put her legs up like that. </p><p>“I’m mean they’re not comfortable, but anyone who needs access to a gynecologist has to do it, so you get used to it. I’m pretty sure there’s a consensus that no one likes them though,” Zoe laughs a little, finding it really sweet that Evan wanted to make sure she was comfortable. Evan nods and grabs one her hands with both of his, stepping beside her, kissing her cheek, just as Dr. Henley knocked, coming back into the room. </p><p>“So what did we decide? IUD or no IUD?” Dr. Henley asks looking at Zoe primarily, who answers happily, “No new IUD today. Just taking the old one out.” </p><p>Dr. Henley smiles at them and moves Zoe’s feet and gets out some metal things that Evan also doesn’t know the purpose of. He tries not to watch because it feels invasive, keeping is focus all on Zoe’s face, trying to sense if she was in pain or not. He feels Zoe wince and grip his hand tighter, taking a deep breath, but then it’s over and Dr. Henley tells Zoe she can sit up. </p><p>“So Zoe, some cramping, spotting, and some nausea or other light symptoms are completely normal for the next couple of days. If you feel like anything is excessive or that things aren’t getting back to normal, come back in. And I’m going to give you some recommendations for some prenatal vitamins to start taking,” Dr. Henley says writing all the information down for Zoe. </p><p>Evan feels dumb asking but he wants to know, so he asks the doctor, “Are those to help Zoe get pregnant? What are they for?” </p><p>“Nope, Zoe can start taking these now. They’re kind of like super vitamins, so that when the time is right, Zoe’s body is completely ready for the baby. The fetus will get its nutrients from Zoe so it’s important that there’s enough for both of them. And if you guys need anything else, or have any more questions, please call me,” Dr. Henley says, smiling at them both, handing the papers to Zoe and leaving them alone in the room. </p><p>Zoe scoots over to the edge of the table, pulling Evan between her legs and hugging him closely, telling him, “I’m really excited Ev. I know it’s a bit of a ways away and we have our wedding to plan, but there’s no one I want to do this with except you.” </p><p>“I’m not going to lie and say I’m not scared, because I am, but I’m also really excited for us too,” Evan tells her pulling back from their hug to kiss her lovingly. They were starting a whole new chapter of their lives and they both couldn’t wait to see what that entailed. </p><p> </p><p>==</p><p> </p><p>Weeks go by and Zoe and Evan put any talk of babies, prenatal vitamins, and IUDs on the back burner, focusing on their jobs and planning their wedding. They were happy and feeling more connected to each other than ever. They had a meeting set up with their florist, Evan had gotten their permit to have their wedding in the forest, and Cynthia and Heidi were coming up to go with Zoe dress shopping next weekend. Everything was falling into place. </p><p>Zoe keeps track of her cycles though, like Dr. Henley had suggested. She’d had one and then missed the next, but she wasn’t too worried about it. The doctor said they’d be irregular for a bit and Zoe was a little stressed from her new class she was teaching and from planning the wedding. But she was excited about all of it. The wedding. Teaching. Maybe being pregnant this time next year.</p><p>Until she starts throwing up every morning for three days straight, throwing a wrench right into all her plans. She doesn’t want to stay home from work or slow down planning for a stupid stomach bug. She probably got it from one of her students. Lindsay B. had been out sick all last week, according to her mom, which is why she missed her piano lessons. Zoe probably got sick from her and now who knew how long she’d be out and recovering. Evan had insisted she stay home today and just rest some, claiming that it probably wasn’t going away because she was too stressed. He didn’t like seeing her so sick and miserable every day.  </p><p>Zoe appeases him and stays home for the day, staying in her pajamas and curling into their couch. She feels weird that the nausea ebbs and flows, getting worse during certain times of the day and around certain smells. It doesn’t feel like any stomach virus she had when she was a kid. And if it was contagious wouldn’t Evan be getting sick too? Things just weren’t adding up. </p><p>Zoe racks her brain thinking of different possibilities other than a virus passing around, and then it hits her. Could she be? </p><p>No, her and Evan had been careful, they’d been using condoms every time…except when they  hadn’t. </p><p>Zoe remembers it clear as day now. Her and Evan had been out getting dinner and drinks with their friends Beth and Nick, and both of them had a couple more drinks than normal, leaving them tipsy and handsy. They’d been all over each other as soon as they’d gotten home, not at all stopping to think about anything else but each other. They had gotten so used to not using them that it didn’t feel off or worrisome at the time. Or the next time that night. Or the next time. </p><p>Shit. Shit. Shit. Zoe panics a little even though this was something she had wanted. Her and Evan had said after the wedding, not right now. Hadn’t Dr. Henley said that she wouldn’t be able to even get pregnant for a couple of months? Well, no Zoe remembers. Dr. Henley had said that it would just be harder to predict when she <em>could</em> get pregnant, not that she couldn’t. </p><p>If she was or wasn’t, either way she needed to find out. Zoe grabs her keys and heads to the store, not even bothering to change into real clothes. The aisle is filled with different tests and Zoe doesn’t even bother reading them all, just picking out like six different boxes and tossing them into her basket. Zoe grabs a bottle of sparkling cider too as she walks by it. There was a good possibility her and Evan could be celebrating later today. Zoe claims that’s why she adds the pint of pistachio ice cream to the basket too. For celebrating, not because she saw it and immediately needed it.   </p><p>Zoe gets home and puts the things she bought away, setting the many boxes of tests in the bathroom. And as much as she wanted to find out <em>now</em>, she was going to wait for Evan to come home. He needed to be with her for this. So instead she grabs the ice cream she just bought (Evan didn’t need to know it was supposed to be for celebrating) and settles back into the couch, catching up on some shows she’d recorded. </p><p>Zoe finds herself letting her mind wander towards the possibility that she was pregnant and what would happen next. They’d probably push the wedding back because Zoe didn’t want to rush it. She wanted the two things to be separate from each other, so she could fully enjoy both and not have to worry about either one more. And besides, it’s not like her and Evan weren’t going to still get married. That had always been their plan and it still would be. </p><p>Then she starts imagining what Evan was going to be like as a dad. He would be so sweet and gentle with the baby, loving them just as fiercely and attentively as he did her. She knows that if she asked him, he’d say he’d want the baby to be just like her, but she wants them to have his features, his dirty blonde hair and big doe eyes, kind and easy-going, lover of all things nature. </p><p>They would go on family hikes together and Evan would put the baby up on his shoulders, holding their little hands for balance, pointing out all the different plants on the path. Watering their many different plants in the apartment together with a watering can that was way too big for a toddler to be carrying. Making cookies together at Heidi’s house when they went to visit, Evan helping the baby press cookie cutters down. Evan cheering louder than any other parent in the crowd when they’re performing or dancing or doing a sport, or whatever they might want to do. Doing all the things her and Evan loved to do together with one more little them. </p><p>She knows she shouldn’t get so excited; she didn’t know for sure and she didn’t know how Evan would feel about everything, but she can’t exactly help it. This was something she’d been wanting for a while, and it might be coming true.</p><p>Evan finally gets home from work and Zoe rushes to him, meeting him at the door and surprising him with her chipper-ness. </p><p>“So you’re feeling better then?” Evan asks her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek, before kicking off his shoes and hanging up his work stuff. </p><p>“No, not really. I still feel like throwing up all the time, but I think I might know why now,” Zoe tells him, hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him in close.</p><p>“Did you go to the doctor today?”, Evan asks, confused as to how she would know why she was sick, but waiting for her to answer as he tucked her hair behind her ear, concerned about her throwing up more. </p><p>“No, but I did go to the store. I’ve been waiting for you to home since. Ev, I think I might be pregnant,” Zoe says, her excitement evident by the way she was buzzing, even with trying to remain neutral. </p><p>“How though?”, Evan responds, not letting go of her, but starting to feel overwhelmed, unclear how he was supposed to be reacting, “I thought we were waiting until after the wedding? And we’ve used condoms every time, we’ve…” </p><p>“Not every time Ev. Remember when we can home from drinks with Nick and Beth? It hadn’t even crossed my mind until today that we hadn’t. And I mean I don’t know for sure; I haven’t taken any tests. I was waiting for you,” Zoe tells him, letting some of her excitement fade when she sees that Evan is definitely not bouncing with joy like her, just looking very confused and unsure about everything. </p><p>“Are you upset?” Zoe asks him slightly sad, pulling back a little from his embrace to fully see the way his body was reacting. </p><p>“No, no, no. I’m not upset, please don’t think that Zo. I guess I’m shocked more. I didn’t think we’d be doing this so soon after we first talked about it. But we should probably know for sure before we get our hopes up and start making plans, right?” Evan tells her, some of his hesitancy melting away as he pulled Zoe in closer. </p><p>Zoe nods against his chest, and then laces his hand with hers and pulls him into the bathroom, asking him, “Which one do you think is best?”, referencing the many test boxes she’d bought earlier. </p><p>Evan just gravitates towards a pale blue box and grabs it, opening it and handing the tests to Zoe, while he opened and read through the tiny pamphlet for instructions. Zoe just smiles at him, watching him read through the directions, even though she was pretty sure she understood the gist of it. It was so <em>Evan</em> and she knows she’s so lucky to being doing this with him by her side.  </p><p>Zoe lets Evan explain to her what to box said, wanting him to feel like a part of this too, before using the two tests that he’s handed her, and setting them on the counter. Evan sets a timer for five minutes and both of them sit on the bathtub ledge together. </p><p>Zoe can tell Evan’s more anxiously than normal by the way he was trying to play with her hand more frantically and with no actual pattern. Zoe is a little concerned and asks him, “Evan, are you okay? Please tell me. I know neither of us expected this to be happening so early, but it doesn’t change too much of what we planned. And I know for a fact that you’re going to be the best dad ever, if it happens now, or in a year.” </p><p>“Zo, do you really think that?” Evan asks quietly, looking up at her like he really wasn’t sure if she meant it. </p><p>“Of course I do. Evan you’re the best, most incredible person I know. You’re thoughtful and gentle and protective. The way you love me everyday is indescribable. And I know with absolutely no hesitation that you’re going to love our baby the same way. They’re going to be so lucky to have you as a parent,” Zoe tells him earnestly, looking into his eyes and squeezing his hand gently. </p><p>Evan nods with her, letting most of his nervousness wash away as he leans in to kiss her. If Zoe believed in him, then he could do it. They could do this together. They weren’t their parents and Evan was nothing like his dad and he never was going to be. </p><p>The timer goes off, making them both jump a little, hopping off the ledge together. Zoe smiles at Evan as they both grab a test because no matter what they said, she was happy she had Evan. He smiles back at her, squeezing her hand before they both look down at the same time. <em>Positive.</em></p><p>Zoe waits a second to see Evan’s reaction and when he breaks into a big happy smile, pulling her towards him, she lets any worry that he might be disappointed go, happily jumping into his arms. They were having a baby and Zoe couldn’t be more excited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The start of Wyatt Jayne Hansen! So exciting! And so cute! As always, I'm happy to take any requests/suggestions for this series and add them to the list of ~13 chapters I have so far.</p><p>Also I'm going out on a limb and the next chapter for this series will be rated M so.... If that's something you're in to, be on the lookout!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can We Always Be This Close? (M-Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe have barely seen each other all month. They were either working, studying, in class, or passed out. But tonight, Zoe was going to spend it with her boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I can't believe I'm uploading this one, but multiple people seemed to want a little more mature Zoe/Evan from this universe because I definitely teased it a lot in <em>You Can Watch From the Sidelines</em>, so here it is. This is the first time I've written a full-on sex scene so you must absolutely tell me if it's awful, or I will simply assume everyone thinks that it's terrible. Please tell me. </p><p><b>Rating:</b> M<br/><b>Tags:</b> Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, There is some plot (kinda), Safe Sex, Birth Control (IUD/ Condoms), Consent is Always Sexy </p><p>Um I think that's all the tags, but if I missed something please let me know! Thank you for reading!!! I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan and Zoe had been so busy the last couple of weeks, their schedules never lining up quite right no matter what they did. They were always at work, at class, studying, or just completely exhausted. And Zoe missed Evan. She felt like it’d been months since they were able to just watch a movie together and relax, and she couldn’t even remember the last time they had sex that wasn’t hurried and right before they fell asleep, which was just not okay. </p><p>Zoe had convinced one of her coworkers to trade shifts with her, meaning she would have to suffer through the Saturday mid-shift, but at least tonight she didn’t have to close. And she’d be home to surprise Evan, so it was worth it. And she was going to absolutely make sure it was worth it. </p><p>Evan would be getting home in about an hour, so Zoe didn’t have that much time to prepare things, but she was trying. She had picked up two cupcakes from Mike's, the bakery that Evan loved and gotten him some flowers (a secret love of his that only she knew about). She was going to light some candles and make him dinner, something she didn’t usually get to do since she was always working the closing shifts. Really set the mood for them because she knew Evan missed her too. </p><p>She had almost everything ready and she’d looked at Evan’s location share, so she knew he was almost home, and the last thing she needed to do was change. She knew Evan wouldn’t care about what she was wearing, and she hoped she wouldn’t be wearing it for too long either, but she wanted to dress up just a little. Going through her drawers she finds her matching red bra and panty set. It had lace that covered her ribs and the panties were just lace. It was perfect for what she was planning, and she already knew that this set drove Evan wild. He always said how much he loved her in red. Zoe changes into them and puts on a simple black dress over top and lets her hair down. She loves that Evan won’t have any idea what she’s wearing underneath, it makes her feel confident and sexy. And she was ready for her boyfriend to be home, damnit.  </p><p>Zoe’s waiting for him as Evan come through the door to their tiny apartment, and the look on his face when he sees her is priceless. He wasn’t expecting her to be home, so just that was enough, but when he looks around and sees the scattering of candles and dinner cooking and a small bouquet on their table, in addition to Zoe being dressed up, he can’t get the lovesick smile off his face as he goes to hug Zoe, picking her up playfully. </p><p>Zoe, not wanting to be set down, wraps her legs around Evan’s waist and lets him hold her. God, she had missed him. She kisses him fully, letting herself get carried away, playing with his hair at the nape of neck and rolling her hips just a little against him. Evan eagerly responds to her, meeting her with the same intensity she was giving him.</p><p>“I missed you. It feels like we haven’t seen each other in weeks,” Zoe tells him breathlessly as she pulls away from him, wrapping her legs around him even tighter, letting Evan readjust his arms to underneath her thighs to hold her better. </p><p>“I missed you too Zo,” Evan says, pressing a softer more chaste kiss to her lips, “You’re incredible and I love you. For doing all this, just being home would’ve been a surprise enough.” </p><p>“I know but you always try to surprise me, so I wanted to do the same for you. I love you,” Zoe whispers to him, kissing his jaw before unwrapping her legs and letting herself slide down his body until her feet are back on the ground. Evan keeps his hands right where they were, making Zoe regret that she had already started dinner. She wanted Evan right now. </p><p>“Hey Zo, do you mind if I go take a shower real quick though?” Evan asks moving his hands up to her hips and squeezing gently. </p><p>It takes Zoe everything to not start pouting right there. It wasn’t fair that Evan was going to be naked and not naked for her. She now regrets showering when she’d gotten home too, she could’ve joined him. But she did know that Evan had lab today and they were usually outside, meaning he was probably feeling dirty. And she would rather have a clean Evan. </p><p>“Okay, but only if you hurry,” Zoe tells him, reaching up to kiss him again. Evan nods and kisses her cheek, letting go of his hold on her, walking to their bedroom. Zoe heads back into their tiny kitchen and does check on their dinner, stirring it absentmindedly. She supposes everything could go the way she planned. She did really want to see and just talk to Evan. It’s not like they’d actually been apart, just busy, there wasn’t quite the need to jump him on the spot. </p><p>Zoe starts getting out their plates and she hears the water shut off as she’s turning off the burners. She doesn’t at all expect Evan to sneak up behind her, moving her hair aside and start gently pressing kisses to the back and side of her neck. She leans into his touch, moaning at the feeling, and lays against his chest as Evan wraps his arms around her, settling his hands on the inside of her hip bones, keeping her pressed against him. Maybe Evan had some plans of his own.</p><p>Zoe can’t handle not being able to fully see Evan, so she twists around in his arms finding that Evan had come back to her literally right out of the shower, hair wet and towel wrapped low on his hips. Zoe swallows, eyeing him up and down hungrily before leaning up to kiss him properly, hands pressed against his chest as Evan pulled her in tighter, hands trailing lower and lower. </p><p>“What about dinner?”, Evan asks as they break apart and Zoe can’t help but kiss him again, she honestly figured it was because he didn’t want to ruin any plans she had made for their night. It was cute he thought he could start something by showing back up basically naked and teasing her and that she’d be able to go back to <em>dinner</em>. Nope. Zoe had her mind made now. </p><p>“Dinner can wait. I want you now,” Zoe tells him, gently pushing him towards their bedroom. Evan nods in agreement and uses his grip on Zoe to lift her up, carrying her the rest of the way to their room. Evan’s surprised he makes it without running into one of the walls because Zoe had taken the opportunity to trail kisses down his neck and shoulders, distracting him from moving them both efficiently. </p><p>They eventually make it to their bed and Evan delicately sets Zoe down and crawls on top of her, kissing her and gently sucking on her bottom lip the way he knew she liked. Evan moves his hands to the hem of her dress which had ridden up substantially as he carried her, checking to feel Zoe nod against him before tugging it up and over her shoulders, helping her sit up and revealing her red lingerie set underneath. </p><p>Zoe smiles at him coyly, knowing she picked well as Evan stops doing anything and can only stare at her. Zoe takes it upon herself to start kissing down Evan’s chest, raking her nails down his side, loving the feeling of him shivering underneath her touch. Her hands reach the towel that was somehow still wrapped around his hips and she looks up to him, asking for permission, which he gives eagerly in the form of nods and little kisses to her jaw, as she undoes the folds, tossing his towel aside the same way that he’d done to her dress. </p><p>The way that Evan is leaving soft fluttery kisses down her neck reminds Zoe that she had wanted to take things slow tonight, savoring the fact that they had the time to do so. She lets Evan keep kissing lower, hitting her pulse points and collar bone, loving that he was taking some control back. </p><p>“Need to be even,” Evan mumbles, pushing the straps of her bra off her shoulders, kissing the top of her boobs and reaching behind to push his hands underneath the band, once again asking Zoe silently before expertly undoing the clasps (he’d had plenty of practice through the years) and sliding it off her. Once he’d seen it and admired Zoe in it, it really had no purpose, so Evan gladly adds it the growing pile of tossed aside items. </p><p> Zoe loves the way Evan looks at her, like she was the most brilliant breathtaking person in the world, and that his look of awe never changed no matter how many different ways he’d seen her. She was incredibly lucky to love someone who loved her so much. </p><p>Zoe starts to watch him with hooded eyes as he makes his way down her body, pressing her back into a lying position at the same time. Evan takes one of Zoe’s nipples into his mouth, sucking gently, palming her other one and squeezing. Zoe moans loudly at the sensation of Evan blowing over the wet trail his mouth had left, hardening her nipple before switching over to give the same treatment to her other one. </p><p>Zoe realizes she’d been so caught up in what Evan was doing, that she hadn’t been doing anything for him, and quickly remedies it by ghosting her hands over his sides and back, a teasing feather-light touch that she knew would get him worked up. And as much as she loved him tailoring to her needs, she wanted more of tonight to be about him, or them really, not just her the way she knew it was headed by Evan pulling down the top of her panties and pressing sweet kisses where the band would have been, teasing her more. </p><p>“Hey Ev,” Zoe says, and Evan respectfully stops his kissing to look at her and listen, “I wanted to surprise you tonight and you’re doing all the work.” </p><p>“Loving you isn’t work. Makes me happy to see you and know that I’m the only one who does this to you. I could probably get off just by watching you,” Evan tells her, his voice husky and his hands already reaching for Zoe once more. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Zoe asks even though she was already giving in, just by the small circles Evan was tracing with his thumbs, one on her hip bone and the other over her nipple again. Evan nods and meets her for a searing kiss, pressing his body flush against hers, lost in the feeling of their skin touching. </p><p>Evan keeps kissing her on the lips, hands trailing everywhere but where she was starting to desperately need his touch, so she takes it upon herself to pull off her own panties, breaking their kiss only briefly to move them off her ankles. She’s about to move Evan’s hands to a more productive place when he does it himself. Evan starts palming her center and moves the tip of his finger across her, checking to see if she was ready for more. Zoe’s sopping, so he uses some of her own wetness to start teasing and circling her clit with his thumb, making Zoe shudder. Evan smiles at her and slowly pushes one finger inside of her, moving it dreadfully slow making Zoe whimper in frustration, nonverbally asking him for more. </p><p>Evan adds another finger, kissing her to distract from the adjustment period as she stretched to accommodate him. Evan knows she’s ready when she starts to move her own hips, effectively gaining speed. Evan leans into her and moves his head lower, using his free hand to hold her hips steady. </p><p>Evan starts to move his two fingers, slowly then faster as he drops his head to her center, lapping at her with broad strokes of his tongue. He moves his fingers to curl up inside her, pressing against her G-spot at the same time as he starts sucking at her clit. Zoe loves watching him, tangling her hands into his hair, tugging at it in both an attempt to get him closer and because she knew it drove him wild. </p><p>Zoe must have been super pent up because they’d barely done anything, and she was already so close to her orgasm. And Evan knew her tell-tale breath hitch, which just spurs him into going faster with both his mouth and his fingers, trying his best to get her over the edge. Evan looks up from his position and sees Zoe watching him, one hand gripping his hair, the other lightly trailing over her nipples, teasing herself as Evan worked her. The intensity of Evan looking up at her, coupled with his continued sucking at her clit gets Zoe there. Evan loves the feeling of her pulsing around his fingers and he doesn’t stop sucking at her, until Zoe’s tugging changes at his hair, signaling for him to stop, pulling him up her body.</p><p>Zoe reaches up to kiss him, fulling enjoying the taste of herself on his mouth, teasing her nails down his back, ready to keep going. She whines as she feels Evan pull away from her, heading toward his nightstand. </p><p>“Evan, what are you doing?” Zoe asks, sitting up, trying to pull him back to her. </p><p>“Condoms?” Evan tells her as if it was obvious what he was doing, reaching into the drawer, and pulling out a couple setting them on the table, bringing one back to Zoe and kissing her again.  </p><p>“Evan, we don’t need those anymore. I got my IUD put in for that very reason, we passed the waiting period,” Zoe tells him when they break apart, laying back down and tugging him down on top of her. Zoe starts kissing his neck, spending extra attention right below his jaw, where she knew he was extra sensitive. </p><p>“You’re sure you don’t want to use them, and you want to move forward?” Evan manages to ask her in between her open mouth kisses. Zoe loves how considerate Evan is and continues to be even after almost four years of dating. He always asked her either verbally or nonverbally before doing anything she might not be okay with and she always did the same for him.</p><p>“If you want to, we can, but I’ve been thinking about you all day and I just want you Ev. I want to feel you, whenever you’re ready” Zoe tells him breathlessly, letting him decide when to move on, continuing her work on his neck, kissing a littler harder and biting him gently.      </p><p>Evan doesn’t need to be told twice and he moves himself, lining up to Zoe’s entrance, teasing her just a little as he paused once more, using Zoe’s little moans as an okay and he slowly pushes himself inside her. Evan normally waits for her to adjust to him before moving, but holy shit, now it’s him who can’t move, jolted by how amazing Zoe feels without a condom. If they had been doing this when they first started having sex, there would have been no way Evan would have been able to last long enough for it to be any good for Zoe. </p><p>But he’s older now, with a lot more practice, and slowly he begins to work himself out, only to push back in so slowly. They had plenty of time if Evan could keep it together, to draw this out and enjoy every little bit of it. </p><p>Zoe is every bit thankful for modern birth control because Evan felt so much better without the condom. They had good sex before, but this was just next level and Zoe never wanted to go back. </p><p>Evan lets some of his weight sink into Zoe, letting himself pick up a little bit of speed, unable to keep the slow pace he’d set before. He feels Zoe’s feet plant beside his hips, giving her some balance to roll her hips in time with his, making every thrust go deeper. Evan was getting close, especially now that Zoe was working with him and he could see her boobs bouncing as they rocked together and she was making these mewling sounds, clearly enjoying herself. </p><p>Evan sneaks one of his hands between them, quickly circling Zoe’s clit, as he continues to move faster and less rhythmically. He nearly comes at the feeling of Zoe coming, her walls pulsating around him once more, keeping him in place, and it just feels so so good. </p><p>He feels Zoe relax underneath him and all he can manage is a couple more thrusts before he’s coming inside her, forgetting that they weren’t using condoms. He starts to panic a little and pulls out of her, realizing what he did, not at all noticing the way Zoe was smiling, trying to pull him back down on top of her.    </p><p>“Zoe, I didn’t mean to do that. Are you okay?” Evan asks concerned that he’d broken a boundary or did something she wasn’t okay with. </p><p>“It’s okay Ev, I liked it,” Zoe tells him, finally managing to get him to relax against her, rolling them both to their sides tracing little stars on his hip before continuing, “It felt different and kind of weird, but in a good way. Warm, and I don’t know, just don’t worry about it. I promise I liked it. Actually, everything was pretty phenomenal.” </p><p>“Okay, and I think so too. Tonight was special and I’m so glad you’re home,” Evan tells her, kissing her softly, pulling her even closer to him. </p><p>They’re snuggling close together, basking in the afterglow together, until both their stomachs start to growl, making them both laugh. </p><p>“That’s what I get for changing your plans and skipping dinner,” Evan laughs, trying to sit up to get out of bed, when suddenly Zoe’s crawling over him, forcing him back to the bed, telling him, “Stay in bed, I have one more surprise” and hopping out herself. </p><p>Evan can’t really focus on what she could be getting, too busy watching her hips and butt sway back and forth as she left their room completely naked. Zoe returns like thirty seconds later carrying a small box that looks like it’s from Mike's, the bakery between BU and BoCo that he loves. </p><p>Zoe sits across from him, their knees touching, setting the box between them, and pulling their comforter around them both the best she can. </p><p>“I got these for you to surprise you some more,” Zoe says opening the box to reveal the cupcakes she’d picked out. Evan just kisses her in response, lost in the feeling of loving her so much. He pulls her closer until she’s sitting in his lap, naked and holding a cupcake and he swears he’s never been more in love with Zoe Murphy in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was it cringe-worthy or sexy? Please let me know and I can work on more chapters like this (or not). As always, suggestions for this work are always welcome, so feel free to leave one! </p><p>Also I hope everyone enjoys the double-update again :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alls Well That Ends Well To End Up With You (G-Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evan and Zoe have a very important question to ask each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone!! I think this one is really cute and sweet and I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who's reading, subscribing, kudos-ing, and bookmarking! You are the best! </p><p><b>Rating:</b> G<br/><b>Tags:</b> All the Fluff, Proposals, Teeny Connor Cameo, Secrets </p><p>Thank you again for reading! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan was starting to get nervous, which was ridiculous because he’d been planning this night for weeks and he had no reason to believe anything would go wrong. He was never nervous around Zoe, but he was nervous that Zoe might know that he was up to something, sometimes they were too synced for their own good, making even good secrets extra hard to keep. Hiding her ring had been nearly impossible even with the extra space in their new apartment. But he’d managed and now he was going to do it. He was going to ask Zoe Murphy to marry him. Tonight.</p><p>They were going to dinner at Zoe’s favorite restaurant downtown and getting drinks after with their friends under the guise of a date, but it was really going to be so much more. Evan always knew they’d be here someday, him and Zoe had talked about it even, so he wasn’t worried that she’d say no or anything, but it didn’t make the whole thing any less stressful. Why had he decided that a public place was a good idea? Because of Zoe. Because he knew she would absolutely love the gesture. That she’d want to show her ring off after. That she’d be so excited about everything. And everything tonight was for her. </p><p>Evan’s pacing, mumbling words of encouragement to himself as Zoe walks through their door, immediately making her suspicious as she set down her bag and came to greet him. She hadn’t seen Evan look this nervous since his job interview for the state park a few years back. </p><p>“Hey Ev, you okay?”, Zoe asks wrapping her arms around his waist and setting her chin on his chest, looking up at him, really hoping he was okay. </p><p>“Yeah, I just had kind of a weird day at work and I’m just glad you’re home and that we’re going out tonight together,” Evan tells her, kissing her forehead. It wasn’t quite a lie, he did have a couple wild things happen at work that he did want to tell her about, but it definitely wasn’t why he was nervous. </p><p>“I’m excited too,” Zoe says with an extra special twinkle in her eye, leaning up to kiss him, which Evan thinks was to distract him from her sly behavior too. Maybe she knew what was happening tonight? Maybe Evan hadn’t been as sneaky as he thought. Or maybe she was just excited to go out tonight. He wasn’t in a position to question extra kisses from Zoe. He loved them too much. He loved her too much. </p><p>Zoe pulls away from him after one more chaste kiss, walking to their room to get ready to go out. Evan had been ready almost an hour before Zoe had even gotten home, leaving him with nothing to do really except follow Zoe and chat with her while she did her make-up. Not that he minded that either. Zoe saw so many kids in a day, she always had good stories to tell about work.</p><p>“So how was your day Zo?” Evan asks, sitting on the bathtub ledge while Zoe stood in front of the mirror, starting her make-up routine. He thought Zoe looked pretty all the time, but he loved when she went all in with her make-up, simply because Zoe loved it. He loved the way she felt about herself, he only disliked that it covered her freckles. It makes him think of a time when they were in high school and super bored and Zoe ended up putting make-up on him like she had suggested at their first sleepover. And then he tried to do Zoe’s. And Evan had definitely looked a lot prettier. </p><p>“It was nice. My mini class finally started playing together instead of just playing 10 instruments separately. And I convinced Jules in my private with her that she was ready to move up a class. It astounds me how talented that girl is, and she doesn’t even know it,” Zoe tells him, putting the finishing touches on her eye make-up before moving to her face. </p><p>“Sounds like someone else I know,” Evan says, chuckling at the eye roll Zoe was giving him through the mirror. </p><p>“I figured it out eventually and she will too,” Zoe replies, putting her make-up back in its bag and turning to face Evan, smiling at him.  </p><p>“Well she has the best teacher ever, so I have no doubt about that,” Evan tells her, getting up and hugging her playfully, his nerves fading away the longer he spent with Zoe. Why had he been so worried earlier? Tonight was going to be perfect.</p><p>Zoe can’t help but laugh along with him, dragging him out of the bathroom and into the doorway of their closet. Evan watches as Zoe struggles to make a decision on what to wear, something she almost never did, making Evan a little more suspicious that she knew something was happening tonight. He gets even more suspicious when she picks out a lacey white dress with flowing sleeves, which he thinks looks very bridal. But he guesses it doesn’t really matter if she knows or not, it was happening, and he was trying to make it special no matter what. </p><p>When Zoe’s dressed, she twirls around, letting the sleeves and skirt of her dress flare out. Evan can’t help but smile at her and wrap his arms around her, twirling her around again, then kisses her softly. When they break apart Evan whispers to her, “You look beautiful Zoe Murphy.” </p><p>Zoe can feel herself blush, still getting that fluttery feeling in her tummy when Evan said things like that to her, even after almost eight years together, she doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to it. Zoe leans in to kiss him again sweetly.</p><p>Saying her last name makes Evan think that she might not be Zoe Murphy for very much longer. Part of him wants her to change her name, fulfilling the little daydreams he used to have, scribbling ‘Zoe Hansen’ all over his notebooks, but the other part of him never wants her to not be Zoe Murphy, his Zoe Murphy, the girl he fell in love with. He’d support her with whatever she wanted obviously, it was her name after all, but just thinking about the possibility of it all makes him happy. </p><p>“You’re quite handsome too, Evan Hansen, but not enough to make us miss our reservation,” Zoe says playfully, kissing his cheek and pulling him out of the closet, knowing that if they let themselves, they’d stay holed up at home with each other all night .</p><p>Evan just laughs with her and lets her pull him along, grabbing his coat on the way out. Evan tries to covertly check the pocket, making sure that Zoe’s ring was still there and hadn’t disappeared from the last time he checked. It hadn’t. It was safe and sound, exactly where he’d put it. </p><p>Their new apartment was much closer to downtown making it unnecessary for them to drive in the horrid Boston traffic, they could just walk to the majority of their favorite places. So they set off, hand in hand en route to Zoe’s favorite restaurant, talking about their days and anything else that happened to come up along the way. </p><p>When they get to the restaurant, their host sits them in a back corner, kind of tucked away from the rest of the crowd, lit mostly by the tea lights hidden inside the flowers, and Evan thinks it’s perfect, almost like the host knew somehow what Evan was planning. </p><p>Dinner goes smoothly, Zoe ordering for both of them and adding sparkling wine, just for fun she claims, and both of them are just enjoying each other’s company, completely relaxed from the stress of their day-to-day lives. Evan once again can’t believe that he’d been worried about tonight, so far, it’d been perfect. Just the way he wanted it.</p><p>Zoe gets up to go to the bathroom and Evan knows when she comes back it’ll be the right time. She’ll be completely surprised, he thinks or at least completely elated. Evan does his best to set up his phone sneakily, hoping that Zoe wouldn’t immediately notice it when she got back, recording the whole proposal in the same way he used to record her performing when they started dating. </p><p>Zoe gets back, walking to their table with an extra hop in her step, she looked giddy and now Evan knows for sure that she knows that something was happening. But he doesn’t really care. Zoe looks happy and he’s happy. And he’s about to ask Zoe Murphy to marry him. </p><p>Evan gets out of his seat and Zoe’s face flashes with confusion, but then he’s by her side and he grabs both of her hands, laces them together with his, and kneels in front of her. Maybe Zoe didn’t know because she looks shocked and her eyes were starting to tear up, but she looks so, so happy, so Evan keeps going. </p><p>“Zoe, there’s no one and nothing that I love more in the world than you. I’ve loved you probably before I even knew what love could be, back when I would text you and you’d come to my rescue even if it was to just drive me home or because I asked you about our biology homework. And the very first day we started dating, I definitely knew that I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,” Evan starts, never taking his eyes off her, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over her hands, squeezing a little just to check in with her. </p><p>Zoe’s smiling at him and when she squeezes his hands back, Evan keeps going, telling her, “You make me feel loved and seen and equal to you in every way. You make me feel brave even though I know I’m not. You’re kind and smart and you write beautiful music and every day I’m in awe that you let me love you back. When we’re together it’s like nothing else matters, like the rest of the world just disappears until you’re the only one I still know how to see. There’s no one else I want to learn and grow with, to spend forever with. There’s only you. So, Zoe Murphy will you marry me?”</p><p>Zoe is nodding her heading frantically, unable to say the actual words, knowing that if she tried, the tears she was barely containing would come crashing out, so instead she pulls Evan up to her, throwing her arms around his neck, and starts kissing him, putting all her emotions into one kiss. Evan eagerly matches her enthusiasm, smiling into their kiss, knowing that this was Zoe’s way of saying yes. </p><p>When they pull apart, Zoe sets her forehead against his, a little more capable of speaking now, and whispers, “Yes, one hundred percent yes. It’ll be us, and only us.” </p><p>“Us, and only us,” Evan whispers back to her, kissing her temple before grabbing her ring, which he’d kind of forgotten about in his excitement. </p><p>Evan opens the box and shows Zoe a very pretty, yet understated ring, with a trail of tiny diamonds on either side, leading to the center stone, which when Zoe looks closer is placed in the shape of a star. It was so perfect and so <em>Zoe</em>. Before Evan slides it onto her hand, he turns it over, so she could see the engraving, which he knows she’ll love, because she’d said it to him not even a minute ago. In pretty cursive, her ring says <em>Us, and only us</em>. </p><p>“It’s perfect Evan, I love it, and I love you,” Zoe says, kissing him again, letting Evan pick her up just a little and pull her even tighter to him. </p><p>Evan can’t believe he did it. He asked the girl he’d been in love with for almost a decade to marry him and she’d said yes. Him and Zoe were getting married and Evan can’t stop smiling and looking at her. But he does catch something out of the corner of his eye. Was that his mom? </p><p>Evan looks closer at the people who had started to form around him and Zoe, he hadn’t noticed until now that they’d been watching them. And they were people they knew. Some of their friends. What was going on? Evan didn’t invite them and there were too many people for it to be a coincidence. Was that Connor and Cynthia? They didn’t even live in Boston. How long had everyone been there? </p><p>“Zoe, why are there people here, who we know? I didn’t invite them,” Evan whispers to Zoe, slightly weirded out, but feeling secure that Zoe knew what was happening, and would be able to explain.   </p><p>“Well Ev, I might have also been planning on asking you something tonight too. I invited all our friends and family to celebrate with us after I had asked you,” Zoe says, breaking away from him to reach into her bag, pulling out a small box, not unlike the one Evan had just presented to her.</p><p>Evan is completely stunned, out of everything that could have happened tonight, he never thought Zoe was planning on proposing to him. He had been right, she had been acting sneaky but not because she knew what he was up to, but because she was up to something herself.</p><p>Zoe tries to kneel in front of Evan, the same way he’d done for her, until Evan stops her, kind of on autopilot, pulling her up, mumbling, “Your dress will get dirty, Zo.” </p><p>Zoe just laughs with him, because of course Evan was worried about her dress, so instead Zoe sets his ring on their table and wraps her arms around him and pulls him close, smiling at the way Evan was still speechless about what was happening. </p><p>“Evan, I think I loved you before I even knew you, when you were just a boy who sat behind me in the one class we shared. I thought I lost my chance early on, but we found our way to each other and I’ll never be more grateful for anything else. The love we have is easy and when it’s come to me and you, it’s always been easy. You’re the one I can count on when things get hard, and they have been hard before, to the point where I wasn’t sure what the future would be, but there you were. The one person I can always lean on to get me through anything. You’re my greatest joy in life and I never want that to change. I want it to be the two of us for forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So, Evan Hansen, will you marry me?” Zoe asks, kissing away the tiny tears on Evan’s cheeks as he pulled her in even tighter to him, nodding against her. Evan pulls away just a little to kiss her again, too overwhelmed to formulate the proper words at the moment, the same way Zoe had been earlier. </p><p>He lets Zoe go a little bit, so she can grab his ring and show it to him and it couldn’t be more <em>him</em>. The inner ring was wooden surrounded by a shiny onyx on both sides, with the smallest delicate gold border. It was simple and natural, and Evan never wanted to take it off once Zoe had slipped it onto his left hand. And then they’re kissing again, listening to the crowd cheer them on.</p><p>Evan honestly can’t believe they had both planned to propose to each other on the same night, without the other knowing about it. They literally lived on the same wavelength and were clearly on the right path together. Evan doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his life. Him and Zoe were getting married, something he never thought he’d get to do, let alone with her. </p><p>It turns out Larry and Cynthia had reserved the whole restaurant, allowing for an impromptu engagement party right after. All of the important people in Zoe and Evan’s lives were there, congratulating them and toasting to the happy couple. </p><p>Connor comes up to both of them, hugging them both individually, laughing about it being a long time coming and congratulating himself on getting them together in the first place.</p><p>“Seriously, I’m really happy for you guys. Evan now you’re going to officially be my brother, which I’m pretty sure means I can legally hurt you if you ever even dare to hurt Zoe,” Connor tells them playfully, ignoring the actual look of panic that crosses Evan’s face, leaning in to hug Zoe one more time. </p><p>“Thanks Connor, and don’t worry the Murphy fierce-ness gene runs strong, so I’d probably beat you to it,” Zoe says, laughing again as Evan just pulls her in tighter, mumbling something like “I would never”, pouting from their teasing. Zoe knows and Evan knows that they’d never hurt each other. </p><p>The rest of the night becomes a little fuzzy, champagne on an endless tap courtesy of Larry and Cynthia once more, and a constant flux of different people talking with them. But Evan and Zoe know they’ll never forget this night, it was too important. The night they’d surprised each other with promises of love, happiness, and companionship. It was going to be them and only them for forever and that’s all that really mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I implied them asking each other in YCWFTS, but I wanted to flesh it out a little more because it's too cute. As always, if you have a request or a suggestion please leave it and I'll add it to the list! As of now, the next chapter is mostly Zoe, Connor, and Wyatt, based on an actual conversation I had with my niece and I can't wait to share it. And another more sexy chapter might be coming soon as well...Thank you for reading and Stay Tuned!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And I Look Up, Smiling At You (G-Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor helps Zoe go shopping for Wyatt's birthday party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone! I'm sorry this is a day late, but I think it's pretty cute and a lot of it was based on a real conversation I had with my niece about her third birthday a few weeks ago. Also I think this is the first chapter that doesn't have Evan, which is kind of weird but whatever. </p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and enjoying these little oneshots! They're so fun to write and so fluffy! And a huge thank you for all the comments and kudos and love for this story! Happy Reading!</p><p>Edit: I forgot to add the Rating and Tags smh</p><p><b>Rating:</b> G<br/><b>Tags:</b> Uncle!Connor, Family Fluff, Anxiety, Parent!Zoe, Wyatt is very cute :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe was starting to get a little stressed because there was only two days until Wyatt’s birthday party, and she felt like nothing was ready at all. Wyatt was only turning three and probably wouldn’t remember any of it, but it was her first “big girl” party and a lot of people were coming. Zoe had invited all Wyatt’s friends from her dance class as well as from her preschool class, in addition to their parents, and Evan and Zoe’s families. </p><p>There was a lot to do, and Evan had gotten pulled into an emergency at work, which he had to see to, especially if he wanted Wyatt’s actual birthday off, meaning that Zoe and Wyatt were on their own for last minute shopping. Well, mostly on their own. Zoe had begged Connor to come up early and help her, possibly by sending him a video of Wyatt asking for his help. Connor was a sucker for anything Wyatt-related, so he’d agreed to meet his sister and his niece at the craft store and to help put together stuff back at their apartment afterwards.  </p><p>As soon as Wyatt sees her uncle approaching, Zoe can barely unclip her car seat because she was wiggling too much with excitement. It just makes Zoe smile, and she’s thankful Connor was here to distract her for the majority of the afternoon. </p><p>“Con, Con, Con,” Wyatt yells, running up to him as soon as Zoe set her on the ground. Connor gladly scoops her up, twirling her around making her laugh uncontrollably.</p><p>“Hey there wild child, are you excited for your birthday?” Connor asks her, settling her onto his hip, tickling her just a little bit more, waiting for Zoe to catch up to them. </p><p>“Yeah, there’s be ‘mingos Con,” Wyatt tells him wrapping her little arms around his neck, placing her cheek against his. Connor can’t help it as he pulls her in just a little tighter; he didn’t get to visit as much as he liked so he loved any little chances he got to have with her. </p><p>“Fla-mingos, Wy,” Zoe tries to correct, finally next to them, giving Connor a side hug, “Thank you so much Connor. You’ll mostly be distracting this little one.” </p><p>“That’s easy-peasy right Wyatt?” Connor asks, laughing as her pigtails shook as she nodded her head against him, “So tell me more about your party. There’s going to be flamingos but what else?” </p><p>“Um, candy, and an, um, p-p-pin-n-n-ata,” Wyatt tells him struggling to say “pinata” properly, making Connor think without a doubt this was Evan’s daughter. As they’re walking into the store, Connor also wonders how in the hell Wyatt knows what a pinata is. But he knows she does love to smash things, so he guesses it makes sense. </p><p>“Yeah we’re getting her a pinata, figured she’d want to hit something; she takes after you in that regard Con,” Zoe says laughing, remembering the way Connor would destroy the pinatas at their birthdays when they were little, not really giving anybody else at the party a turn. </p><p>“A pinata, that sounds fun and I know how much you love candy. What’s your favorite?” Connor says, pushing Zoe playfully as she laughed, bringing his attention back to the toddler. </p><p>“Lollies, and the pink lollies,” Wyatt says after a beat, her hand under her chin like she was truly narrowing down her favorite candies (she didn’t have one, she loved all candy).</p><p>“Well I’ll make sure Mommy and Daddy give you extra,” Connor tells her, watching her little face light up at the prospect of extra candy, earning a glare from Zoe, defending himself to her, “What are uncles for Zo, if not to pump their niece full of sugar then leave without dealing with the consequences?” </p><p>Zoe simply rolls her eyes at him, knowing that’s exactly what Connor was going to do come party day, but Zoe was banking on Wyatt burning off the sugar high from playing before they had to go home and deal with it. But it was her birthday, so Zoe knew both her and Evan were going to be super lenient when it came to Wyatt’s sweets, and probably everything. </p><p>Zoe refocuses on her task, letting Wyatt be distracted by Connor so she could pick out the pink and light green decorations for the party. Wyatt is easily enthralled with her uncle, telling him, “Con, I’ms turning free,” poking him to get him to pay attention to her. </p><p>“Three? Are you sure? I think you’re turning two, three is only for big girls,” Connor teases, laughing at the way Wyatt crinkles her nose up, distorting the light smattering of freckles there, not believing the audacity of her uncle to claim she wasn’t a big girl. </p><p>“I’m bagel, not baby,” Wyatt tells him defiantly, crossing her arms and leaning back away from him, making Connor readjust her on his hip. Evan was right when he’d told him that Wyatt looks like Zoe’s twin when she’s angry or annoyed, something they tended to avoid mentioning to Zoe. </p><p>“You’re a bagel? Does that mean I can eat you up for breakfast?” Connor asks, knowing that she was trying to say “big girl” but thinking it was too cute that it wasn’t quite right. </p><p>“No, bagel, Con-nor,” Wyatt says exaggerating Connor’s name as she was starting to get frustrated that he just clearly didn’t understand what being a big girl meant, and that she was one. </p><p>“Oh, okay so a bay-gull,” Connor continues to tease her, loving her little blonde eyebrows furrowing in. Connor starts to watch Zoe out of the corner of his eye, seeing if she was watching them. She wasn’t, she was trying to decide if she should get little pineapples or little palm tree bags for the goodie bags and for the pinata, she wasn’t listening to Connor and Wyatt’s conversation at all. </p><p>“No, I’ms bagel,” Wyatt insists moving her leg back like she was getting ready to kick Connor in the belly, fed up with his taunting. </p><p>But Zoe must have been watching closer than Connor thought, because she sees it and sternly says, “Wyatt Jayne were you about to kick Connor?” </p><p>“Uh, no,” Wyatt says wrapping her arms around his neck once more, acting particularly sweet now that she knew she might get in trouble.</p><p>“We don’t kick, we say please don’t or ask for mama,” Zoe tells her, her voice softening, knowing as an adult Connor probably deserved it and it would have been funny to see her tiny almost three-year old kick a grown man, but knowing as a mom she couldn’t just let Wyatt go around kicking people when she was frustrated. </p><p>“Sorry Con, kisses” Wyatt tells him, leaning in to kiss his cheek, making Zoe smile at the interaction, pleased that Wyatt apologized even though she hadn’t admitted to trying to kick him, or been instructed to apologize. </p><p>“It’s okay Wylie-bug. I know you’re a big girl because you’re turning three, and I’m so excited for you,” Connor says, impressed by how Zoe handled the situation and impressed by Wyatt on how well she listened to Zoe, definitely not something he or Zoe did for Cynthia when they were that little. They were tiny monsters, always teaming up against Cynthia together, causing chaos. Connor thinks maybe Wyatt’s good behavior was because she didn’t have a partner in crime like he had. </p><p>“And we’s have sparkle water,” Wyatt tells Connor, apparently completely over her frustration with him, back to talking about her party. </p><p>“Sparkle water, you say? When did you have that Wy?” Connor asks, genuinely confused as to why Wyatt would want something like sparkling water at her birthday party. Didn’t little kids like juice or whatever? What were Evan and Zoe doing to his niece to make her so bougie? </p><p>“Nana’s pool,” Wyatt says, pointing at a display she wanted to see, making Connor walk over to it. </p><p>“Nana doesn’t have a pool Wy,” Connor tells her, handing her the little figurine she’d been pointing at, once again confused, knowing that last time he checked his parents did not have a pool. Did they have one installed in the 6 weeks since he’d last been to their house? What was Wyatt possibly talking about?</p><p>“When we were visiting a few weeks ago, I let Mom watch her for like two hours and she took her to the freaking country club to swim. It’s all Wyatt’s been talking about since. She wanted to have the party there too,” Zoe explains from down the aisle, walking towards them as she checked things off her list. </p><p>“Of course Mom did,” Connor laughs, knowing that it was very much like their mother to bring a toddler to a country club, probably let her have sparkling water from a real crystal glass too. </p><p>“Sparkle water’s for bagels,” Wyatt tells both her mom and Connor, concerned that there was a chance it wouldn’t be at the party, not quite understanding everything they were saying. </p><p>“I know Wy. We’re going to get it at the grocery store, they don’t have it here,” Zoe says, smiling at her daughter, watching her get excited that sparkling water was still a go. Zoe leans in and kisses her cheek dramatically, making Wyatt laugh and squeal in Connor’s arms. </p><p>“I’m going to grab all the plates and cups and stuff. Could you guys go pick out some balloons? Let Wyatt pick but also make sure to get a big three,” Zoe asks Connor, laughing as she hears Wyatt start chanting “loons, loons, loons” in Connor’s ear, bouncing on his hip. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re on it Zo,” Connor tells her, setting Wyatt down and grabbing her little hand instead, already being pulled towards the balloons by her. Wyatt Hansen truly had some energy and Connor can see why Zoe so desperately wanted his help this afternoon. But he honestly was loving it, even Wyatt trying to kick him. </p><p>“Red, orange, lellow, green, blue, pink, pup-ple,” Wyatt says pointing to each individual bag of balloon colors, as they make it into the right aisle, clearly very proud of herself for knowing them all and saying them mostly right. </p><p>“That was so good Wy. You are so smart, knowing all your colors,” Connor tells her, while mentally trying to figure out how many balloons to let Wyatt pick considering the long aisle of choices ahead of them. Zoe was pretty sneaky setting him on this task rather than the easy one of cups and plates. But he at least new the theme of the party and he saw pink and green in the cart. He could probably steer Wyatt in those directions, he knows Zoe would appreciate it if the balloons actually matched the party. </p><p>He grabs the gold three mylar balloon, making sure he got that before anything else, and he asks Wyatt, “So which ones do you want for your party? Let’s pick two colors, okay.”</p><p>“Um, dese ones,” Wyatt says, dropping Connor’s hand to grab a bag of dark pink balloons, handing them to him to hold and Connor likes her choice, it was within the realm of the party colors and when he looks closer there’s small silver-y looking polka dots on them. Very cute.</p><p>“Okay which ones next?” Connor asks her, thinking she might gravitate towards the light green ones naturally and then they could grab a couple flamingo ones and be on their way. But Wyatt had other ideas clearly, as he watches her grab a bag of black balloons with red, yellow, and blue polka dots and the writing “Happy Retirement”.  Zoe would kill him if he let Wyatt get those, or she’d think it was really funny, but he wasn’t going to take that chance. </p><p>“Those are pretty cool, Wy, but what if we got these ones instead?” Connor says pointing to the light green ones that looked like palm leaves. </p><p>“No dese ones, Con,” Wyatt insists, trying to hand them to him to hold again, wanting to look for more balloons, but Connor doesn’t take them, hoping he could talk her down from these specific balloons. </p><p>“But these aren’t very mingo-y, isn’t there going to be flamingos at your party? How are they going to know it’s your party if it doesn’t look like them?” Connor asks knowing his question didn’t make much sense, but maybe it would make sense with toddler logic. And he honestly hopes that Wyatt doesn’t pick up on the fact he implied that there would be real flamingos at her party.  </p><p>Wyatt scrunches her face, like she was thinking about it and weighing the odds that the flamingos might not know it was her party and she didn’t want that, so she nods her head, saying, “Okay, ‘mingos pink.” </p><p>“So we should get another bag of pink ones?” Connor asks, slowly taking the retirement balloons out of her hands, freeing them up for her to grab more pink ones, confirming, “Yeah, pink.”  </p><p>Wyatt grabs a bag of light pink ones as Connor sneaks the black ones back onto the rack, thankful that Wyatt agreed to more pink ones. It wasn’t the green ones he wanted, but they weren’t retirement balloons so that was a win. </p><p>“Okay, now we need a shiny flamingo one, can you find it Wyatt?” Connor asks, slyly grabbing the green balloons he’d picked, knowing that Zoe would like them too, as Wyatt started running up and down the aisle looking for the blown-up flamingo.  Wyatt’s running a little bit wildly, making Connor question if she was truly looking for the flamingos, so he starts walking down, searching on his own. </p><p>Connor finds them rather quickly and grabs four of them, not telling Wyatt because she was still running around, every once in while throwing in a baby cartwheel and he’s quite amused by it all. He pulls out his phone and starts videoing her, knowing Evan wouldn’t want to miss out on this and neither would his parents. They had a pretty active family group chat that mostly consisted of Wyatt, both her wild side and her sweet side. </p><p>Connor stops the video, asking her, “You find the flamingos yet Wy?” </p><p>“No,” she replies giggling like Connor had told her a joke, continuing to run, but this time back to him, so he drops all the balloon packages and picks her up, letting her “fly” through the air as he spun around. Wyatt’s full-on belly laughing now, shrieking happily every once in a while, very much enjoying this game with her uncle. </p><p>Zoe finds them this way, various balloon bags scattered on the ground, Connor lifting Wyatt through the air while she laughed, red faced and delighted, pigtails slightly askew. It makes her incredibly happy to see her daughter and her brother interact like this, that her and Connor’s relationship was in such a good place that Wyatt also got to have a relationship with him. </p><p>“What are you two up to?” Zoe asks Wyatt as Connor runs over to her, slowing down just a bit, but continuing to swing Wyatt back and forth. </p><p>“Flying Mama,” Wyatt giggles, mostly out of breath from being tossed around and from laughing too much. </p><p>“I can see that. Are you having fun with Connor?” Zoe asks again, reaching down to pick up the balloons that had been tossed aside, liking the choices, but doubting that Wyatt had picked them, they matched the theme too well. Makes her wonder what Connor had done to get her to agree.</p><p>“Yeah,” Connor and Wyatt say at the same time, making Zoe smile even more, telling them, “We’re all done here, so we can check out, then we have to go to the bakery.” </p><p>“Cookies?” Wyatt questions, as Connor stops swinging her, knowing exactly what the word bakery meant. Evan took her to the one he liked all the way back from college way too often. He couldn’t help it if him and Wyatt shared a love of cookies. And he liked to blame it on Zoe anyways, claiming it was all the cookies she ate when she was pregnant that made Wyatt like them so much. </p><p>“Yeah, we can get a cookie, but we have to leave first,” Zoe tells her, watching her little face light up, looking so sweet. There was a reason Wyatt almost always got what she wanted, it was too hard for Zoe or Evan to tell her no.  </p><p>That seems to do it for Wyatt, the promise of cookies too strong as she wiggles free from Connor and rushes to pick up the last two bags of balloons on the ground, walking towards the front of the store, leaving her mom and uncle behind as they laughed.</p><p>“She’s sure something, Zo,” Connor says, making sure he can still keep his eyes on Wyatt as Zoe followed him with her basket full of things.</p><p>“That she is. That she is,” Zoe laughs, knowing how special her daughter truly was, grateful for every little moment she got to have with her.</p><p>“Also, I think I deserve an Uncle of the Year award for talking Wyatt out of black ‘Happy Retirement’ balloons,” Connor tells Zoe, still proud of himself making the switch with the pink ones. </p><p>“Of course she wanted the most random ones,” Zoe says, completely believing Connor, knowing it was a very Wyatt thing to do, “But I can only offer you a cookie as an award.”<br/>
“Deal,” Connor laughs, catching up to Wyatt and grabbing her up once more and walking them up to the checkout line. </p><p>“So you want to come with us to the bakery? Evan can drive you back to your car later tonight,” Zoe asks Connor, starting to pile all the little trinkets and decorations and party supplies for the cashier, and she doesn’t hear his answer because the cashier, a nice looking man, starts talking. </p><p>“Looks like someone is having a party,” he says, clearly looking over to Wyatt, who was back in Connor’s arms, curling into his neck, blushing and nervous now that someone she didn’t know was talking to her. </p><p>“She is. She’s turning three in a couple days,” Zoe answers for Wyatt, knowing how she anxious she got talking to new people. They were working on it, and Evan told her it wasn’t nearly as bad as his was, but they were both actively trying to make sure Wyatt grew up feeling in control of anything that made her anxious, that it wasn’t anything to be afraid of. It was something that took Evan so long to figure out, so as soon as he noticed some signs of anxiety in Wyatt, he immediately started working on helping her through it. </p><p>“Well, three is just the best. And I’m guessing you like flamingos little one?” the cashier says, continuing to ask Wyatt questions, not really noticing the way she was reacting to them. Zoe sees Wyatt’s chin wobble just a little, and moves to take her from Connor, wanting to comfort her before she started crying.  </p><p>Wyatt easily transitions over to Zoe, clinging on to her, and burying her head against Zoe’s neck, and Zoe can feel her breathing a little raggedy, and she wants nothing more than to help her baby through the anxiety she was feeling.  </p><p>“Connor can you finish? I’m going to take Wyatt outside for a second,” Zoe asks, already handing her bag to her brother and moving towards the exit. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll meet you outside,” Connor replies, grabbing her bag and turning back to the cashier to finish buying all the party goods. </p><p>Zoe finds a bench and sits down with Wyatt, gentling circling her back, rocking slightly, humming to her quietly. Zoe exaggerates her breathing in big slow paces, letting Wyatt feel it against her chest and giving her something she could attempt to follow, calming her down. When Zoe feels Wyatt’s breathing even out, she pulls away a little, just to look at her, never stopping her circles on Wyatt’s back, noting that she never started crying, which was good. </p><p>“Hey little bug, Mama’s here, Mama has you,” Zoe whispers to her, feeling Wyatt lift away from her to say in her baby voice, “Scary.” </p><p>“The cashier scared you with the questions?” Zoe asks, letting Wyatt confirm what Zoe already knew was true. Evan said they should let Wyatt tell them what upset her, in order to move on from it. It was hard sometimes with Wyatt being so little, but they were trying, and Wyatt was doing better. </p><p>“Yeah,” is all Wyatt tells her, cuddling back into Zoe. Zoe holds her close, remembering that sometimes reframing things helped Evan, and sometimes her too, so maybe that would help Wyatt. </p><p>“Wy, Mama is going to ask you the same questions he did, is that okay?” Zoe asks her, knowing that even if Wyatt wasn’t even three yet, they were trying to teach her consent and boundaries, letting her know that she got a say in things that happened to her, and her parents wouldn’t ever break that. </p><p>Wyatt nods her head against Zoe’s chest, but doesn’t pull away again, so Zoe just keeps on rubbing her back gently. </p><p>“Are you having a party?” Zoe asks quietly, waiting for Wyatt to respond, which she does eventually with, “Yeah, ‘mingos.” </p><p>“Do you like flamingos?”, Zoe asks, not quite remembering if that was the exact question or not, but it was close enough and Wyatt responds a little quicker this time with, “Yeah ‘mingos pink.”</p><p>“See baby, you knew the answers. It’s okay to talk to people when Mama or Daddy or Connor are there, even if it feels a little scary. And it’s okay to be scared,” Zoe tells her, kissing her hairline, then asking her, “Are you starting to feel better?” </p><p>“Yeah”, Wyatt says softly, lifting her head once more to look at Zoe in the eye, adding, “Mama love.” </p><p>“Mama loves you too Wyatt, more than anything in the whole world,” Zoe tells her, kissing her cheek, hugging her back to her chest, turning as she heard the doors open. Connor walks out looking annoyed with the bags of party of things and Zoe’s bag around his shoulder. </p><p>Connor expressions changes as he mouths, “tell you later,” to Zoe, crouching down so Wyatt could see him, setting his hand right above Zoe’s on her back, asking her, “How are you feeling Wylie?”  </p><p>Wyatt doesn’t answer him but turns her head to look at him, taking one of her hands away from Zoe to reach towards him. Connor grabs her little hand and smiles at her, getting a tiny smile from Wyatt in return. </p><p>“I’m proud of you Wy,” Connor says lovingly, kissing her hand, making her giggle just a little. Zoe’s relieved to hear her laugh even just a little, letting her know Wyatt would be okay. She’d have to tell Evan later, but right now Wyatt was feeling better and that’s all that mattered. </p><p>“What do we think about getting some cookies?” Zoe asks her, standing up, but still holding Wyatt tightly to her chest, feeling Wyatt wrap her legs around Zoe’s waist, pulling her even closer.</p><p>“Yeah, cookies, doodles,” Wyatt says quietly, letting her mom know she wanted a snickerdoodle cookie, but that she wasn’t quite ready to be let go of, based on her tone. </p><p>“I think that can be arranged, Wylie,” Connor says, looking through Zoe’s bag for her car keys, already deciding he was going to drive so Zoe could sit in the back seat next to Wyatt’s car seat, just in case she still needed Zoe to be close. </p><p>Zoe’s incredibly thankful Connor was with her because she wasn’t sure what she would’ve done without another adult. Every time that Wyatt had gotten anxious at a store or event or at her dance class, Evan was with them too and they both handled the situation. Connor unlocks Zoe’s car with the clicker, setting the many bags in her trunk as Zoe got Wyatt settled in her car seat. As they cross paths getting to their respective spots, Zoe stops and hugs Connor tightly, telling him, “Thank you Connor. Seriously, you’ve helped today more than you even know.” </p><p>“Anytime Zo, you know I’d do anything for Wyatt,” Connor responds, squeezing Zoe comfortingly before letting her go. </p><p>“I know, it just means a lot to me and to her,” Zoe says, walking around the car, getting in the backseat with Wyatt, who was just about to start whining about Zoe and Connor not being in the car with her. Wyatt flings her arm out of the car seat, reaching for Zoe, and Zoe readily grabs her little hand, knowing that she was still feeling upset, even if it was better than before. </p><p>Connor moves Zoe’s seat back, making room for his much longer legs, turning around to ask, “So how do we get to the cookies?” </p><p>“Get to downtown and then it’s on East Seventh. And there’s a small park nearby too. Do you want to go to the park too Wy?” Zoe says, smiling at the way Wyatt seems to get excited about the park, nodding her head eagerly. She was like Evan in the sense that she loved being outside,  and always got excited when they went to a park or visited Evan at work or went on family hikes together.  </p><p>The drive is anything but quiet with Wyatt happily chattering on, encouraged by both Zoe and Connor, hoping to make her feel 100% herself again. It seems to be working because halfway to the bakery Wyatt drops Zoe’s hand and by the time Connor is complaining about parallel parking, Wyatt is laughing and smiling, back to her happy little self, anxiety long forgotten. </p><p>Zoe and Connor are both holding her hands as they walk into the bakery but are quickly flung aside as Wyatt rushes to the pastry case, eyes wide and looking at all the treats. It makes Zoe laugh, thankful that Wyatt was feeling better. </p><p>Zoe crouches down next to her asking, “Which one do you want Wy?”</p><p>“Doodle,” Wyatt tells her, pointing at the cookies, her mind never changing from her original want, even with the grand display of other treats. </p><p>“Do you want to order, or do you want Mama to?” Zoe asks her softly, treading carefully, not wanting Wyatt to feel anxious about having to order anything, but wanting to give her the option anyways in case she was feeling up to it. </p><p>“No Mama do,” Wyatt says, her face briefly flashing with worry, but it vanishes just as quick as Zoe leans in to hug her, leaving a tiny kiss on her cheek, before she got up to go talk to the cashier, leaving Wyatt with Connor to look at the pastries. She was picking up Wyatt’s tiny flamingo smash cake, and a whole bunch of iced flamingo and palm leaf cookies, in addition to now ordering things to eat there. </p><p>Zoe juggles all of the baked goods until she reaches Connor again, who had sat Wyatt down at one of the small tables, letting him take the two bigger items, so she could sit next to Wyatt and give her the snickerdoodle. Zoe hands Connor the plain chocolate chip cookie she’d gotten him and watches as Wyatt takes a huge bite out of her cookie, letting crumbs fall all around her.  </p><p>Zoe smiles adoringly at Wyatt, loving her little spirit, knowing there’s absolutely nothing in the world she wouldn’t do for her daughter. She glances over to Connor, watching him as he tried to play-steal some of Wyatt’s cookie making her laugh and turn away from him, only to turn right back and try to take some of his cookie in retaliation. There’s not anything Zoe loves more than moments like these, (maybe Evan but he didn’t really count).   </p><p>She’s still a little stressed about the party, knowing that Wyatt could get anxious with new parents around, but something in her tells her to just let it go. Wyatt was doing her best and so were her and Evan. And at the party, they both would be there, Connor would be there, and both their parents. Wyatt Jayne Hansen was one incredibly lucky little girl, to be surrounded by so many people who loved her and wanted her to be happy, a family that would do anything for her without a second thought. So Zoe knows it’ll work out for Wyatt’s party, but also everything that came after it too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My niece:<br/>-Says 'big girl' like 'bagel' and is incredibly offended if you call her a baby<br/>-loves sparkling water<br/>-randomly will list the colors of the rainbow in the middle of a conversation<br/>-says 'mingos<br/>-has for sure tried to kick my other sister (her other auntie) many times</p><p>I hope you all really enjoyed this one and I'm thinking about doing a follow-up with the actual party, but I'm not sure yet! Next up is a toss up between another sexy one and a sweet one from Evan going on a ski trip with the Murphy's in high school, I don't know yet though, whichever one has more inspiration over the weekend! Stay Tuned! </p><p>And also as always, feel free to leave any requests or suggestions for any chapters :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This Is My Winter Song To You (T/Light M-Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evan goes on the Murphy's annual winter ski trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I did it, I manged to finish this chapter today (still technically Tuesday where I live) so Two-Update Tuesday lives on. This chapter is for Chloe (@evanhansen) who specifically pointed out the photos of Evan, Zoe, and Connor skating in Heidi's slide show from Evan and Zoe's wedding in You Can Watch From the Sidelines, so this is what came from that!</p><p>I also included the classic theme from YCWFTS, Evan and Zoe get interrupted while making out. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading!!!</p><p><b>Rating:</b> T-Light M<br/><b>Tags:</b> Fluff, Family Fluff, Zoe being sweet and devious, Cynthia and Larry being weird, Topless Make-Outs, Connor and Evan being brotherly, Connor and Zoe being sibling-y</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan was in his room, empty suitcase on his bed, unable to decide what to pack for his trip with the Murphy’s. He was going with them on their annual winter ski trip, thankfully without the Harris’. He had been a little hesitant at first, not particularly liking that the Murphy’s were entirely paying for him to go, but Zoe had convinced him that it would be fun and to just let them. She said that as far as she was concerned, they owed him a ski trip plus more, to make up for everything he and Heidi had done for her in the last year. He didn’t like to think of it like that. He wasn’t owed anything to be there for Zoe, to be a good boyfriend, but he finally did just let it go, accepting the invitation graciously. </p><p>He was actually pretty excited too, on top of his regular nervousness. There was a lot he was looking forward to trying, especially snow shoeing. Zoe told him how pretty the trails were in Big Sky and when he looked them up himself, he was blown away. And he couldn’t wait to explore them with her. </p><p>There were other things that the Murphy’s did every year that he told Zoe he was willing to try. Ice skating. Snow tubing. Maybe skiing. Maybe ziplining. Those seemed a lot scarier. He trusted Zoe fully, knowing that she’d never pressure him in to doing any activities he wouldn’t enjoy. And he loved watching her do things too, so he had no problem stepping aside if she wanted to do something that he didn’t. But she’d promised she’d help teach him all the things she loved, even though he knew he was going to be terrible at most of them. But they were going for ten full days, so there was plenty of time to try things a few times and make room for everything Evan knew for sure he wanted to do. </p><p>But he gives up on trying to figure out what to pack on his own, deciding to call Zoe for better guidance. The only thing he knew for sure he was bringing was one of Connor’s old skiing coats, given to him by Zoe earlier that day. It was plain black and absolutely chosen by Connor a few years prior before one of his many growth spurts. And they got snow where they lived on the East Coast, but Evan’s coat wasn’t substantial enough for a Montana winter or to do any activities, so Connor’s hand-me-downs it was. He felt kind of weird about wearing Connor’s clothes but all of Zoe’s jackets were slightly too small for him, leaving him with no other choice.</p><p>Zoe answers on the second ring with a cheery, “Hey Ev, I thought we were talking later tonight, what’s up?” </p><p>“Zo, I have no idea what to pack, I’m completely lost,” Evan tells her, laying dramatically on his bed next to the suitcase, but already feeling calmer knowing that Zoe would help him, no matter how small his crisis was. </p><p>“Okay, first layers. Pack your thermal long sleeves and like three hoodies. Your jeans should be okay as long as it’s not super windy, but maybe bring some sweats too. Whatever you want to sleep in, and then something fancy like a button down and tie because my mom will for sure want to go out at least once. Bring your hat too, maybe a scarf if you want to,” Zoe tells him matter-of-factly, jumping right in with all the things she always packed. </p><p>She thought it was cute that Evan was a little nervous about the trip, because she wasn’t at all. Zoe was looking forward to showing Evan all around the place where she had some of her few good family memories, a place that she knew without a doubt that he would love just as much as her.  </p><p>“Okay, that I can do,” Evan says getting up from his bed and grabbing multiples of the things Zoe had suggested from his closet and dresser, setting them on his bed to fold.</p><p>“And oh my god, so many socks Evan. Wool if you have them, but regular ones should be fine in multiples, especially for when we go snowshoeing,” Zoe reminds him, knowing how annoying it was to have wet socks throughout the day with no dry ones to change into. </p><p>“Thanks Zoe. I was stressing a little about it, the whole trip really,” Evan says shyly, even though he had no reason to be worried about it. Him and Zoe were in a pretty good place with her family and they’d both just finished a fairly stressful semester at school, Zoe applying for colleges, and Evan just adjusting to junior college. They deserved a nice vacation and Evan just needed to remember that.  </p><p>“No problem Ev. Please don’t be too stressed though,” Zoe tells even though she knows it won’t keep him from doing it, adding, “It’s going to be fun; I promise. You’re going to love Big Sky and we can always do something on our own if my parents are too much. I’m really excited.”</p><p>Evan nods even though Zoe can’t see him because he knows she’s right. It was going to be fun and Evan needed to get a little more excited.</p><p> </p><p>==</p><p> </p><p>The trip has been surprisingly relaxing so far and Evan has been enjoying himself. The only two things that had been less than ideal were the turbulence when their flight was landing, freaking Evan out completely and the huge fight Zoe and Cynthia had gotten into when they’d been picking rooms in the house they were renting for the trip. </p><p>Cynthia insisted that all of the “kids” needed to stay in their own rooms, something that was not told to Evan or Zoe prior to getting there and Zoe was adamant that her and Evan could share a room together. Zoe didn’t see what the big deal was because she had literally stayed with Evan for almost a week unsupervised when Connor had been in the hospital and she stayed over at his house at least once a week if not more. Cynthia and Larry couldn’t have possibly believed either her or Evan were sleeping on the couch and not with each other. </p><p>And if Zoe’s parents were worried about them having sex, well that ship had sailed a while back. But it’s not like they weren’t safe or ever let anything go too far with any parents around, because if they had thought Heidi catching them making out was embarrassing, any of their parents finding them having sex would be absolutely mortifying. Unthinkable to the point where they made sure it would never happen. </p><p>But Zoe won that argument and then preceded to choose the most secluded room in the house, the farthest from her parent’s just to make a point. And Evan was fine with it, and even if they would’ve had to have separate rooms, Evan was positive Zoe would have just snuck into his anyways. Now they just didn’t have to sneak around, which was great.</p><p>Besides that, Evan is surprised how relaxing the trip has been. Today he had tried skiing and failed miserably at it, falling so many times that he had bruises all over his legs and was incredibly sore, but Zoe had been so proud of him, smiling and encouraging him the whole time, even when he almost took out a seven year old on the bunny slope because he couldn’t slow down and just crashed into the snow bank.</p><p>Mostly he was just enjoying spending time with Zoe and honestly, with Connor and with her parents too whenever they would join them for the activities. But after five days, he was feeling a little family-ed out and he thinks Zoe is too because when Cynthia asks them to come to the main lodge with her, Larry, and Connor, Zoe turns her down saying, “We had a rough day skiing Mom. I think we’re just going to watch a movie and turn in early.”</p><p>Cynthia seems suspicious but lets it go (she’d seen Evan fall the majority of the day, so honestly it was pretty believable), saying, “Okay, loves have fun. We’ll be back around 10:30 probably.” </p><p>“Okay, Mom. Have fun,” Zoe says, snuggling into Evan more in their position on the couch, waving goodbye to her family. </p><p>Evan thinks Zoe’s plan to chill out and watch a movie sounds perfect, but she clearly had something else in mind, because she’s suddenly completely in his lap, wrapping her arms his neck. Evan wasn’t expecting it, but he knows they’ve been way less affectionate than they normally are because Zoe’s family had been continually with them, extra watchful since the fight about sleeping arrangements. </p><p>Evan sets his hands on her hips, pulling her in closer, as Zoe starts placing little kisses up his neck and jaw making her way up to kiss him properly. Evan lets his hands trail up from her hips, slipping underneath her shirt to trace across her lower back. He loves the way Zoe shivers and rolls her hips against him as they’re kissing, encouraging him to continue.</p><p>When they break apart, both of them are flushed and breathless, smiling at each other when Zoe starts to laugh a little, telling Evan, “I thought they’d never leave. I’ve missed kissing you like this, it feels like it’s been forever.” </p><p>“Only a couple days, but I know, I’ve missed you too,” Evan tells her sweetly, kissing her cheek softly, but moving his hands up further, settling on her ribcage but not any higher.</p><p>“We should move to our room,” Zoe says before kissing him again briefly before adding, “Just in case.” </p><p>Evan quickly agrees with her nodding his head and taking his hands out from under her shirt, lacing one with hers, letting her get up and lead the way to their room, kissing her once more on her cheek playfully. </p><p>Evan closes the door as they make their way to the bed, where Zoe takes charge again, pushing him softly onto his back and climbing up to straddle him. Zoe starts to kiss his neck again, taking her time to trail down to his collarbone, sucking gently. At first Evan’s moaning because he absolutely loves when Zoe does this, but then he’s groaning as he remembers something, telling Zoe, “I didn’t bring any condoms. I wasn’t really thinking about this when I packed my bag. So unless you brought some, I don’t think we should go much further.” </p><p>“I didn’t either, but it’s okay. We don’t have to have sex to have fun, there’s plenty of other stuff we can do,” Zoe says confidently, and Evan hadn’t thought about that when she’d been kissing him, but she’s totally right. There were a lot of things they’d found out they liked when they were exploring new things together, working their way up to sex, some of them hadn’t been revisited in a long time either. </p><p>“You’re pretty incredible Zoe Murphy and I like the way you think,” Evan says cheekily, pulling her down to him and rolling them, so that he was on top now, kissing her belly lightly where her shirt had ridden up. </p><p>“Can I take my shirt off?” Zoe asks sweetly, waiting for Evan’s nod of approval before sitting up a little, pulling her shirt over her head, and pulling Evan back to her. Zoe wasn’t wearing anything fancy or particularly “sexy”, but her bra is Evan’s favorite color of blue and it was one of his favorites he’d seen her wear. </p><p>Evan continues where he left off, trailing slow little kisses up her body, back to her face, where he quickly peppers kisses all over, making her giggle and pull him in tighter.</p><p>“Can I take off your shirt too Ev?” Zoe asks again, knowing that Evan would say yes, but right now they were still trying to ask each other every step of the way, not making any assumptions on what the other was okay with. Besides kissing, they’d given each other a pretty all-inclusive yes for any kissing, pretty much anywhere. </p><p>Evan nods again, leaning back to help her out, and immediately pressing himself back against her, kissing her soundly, truly loving the feel of their skin together, especially because it’d been a while, even if they were sleeping in the same bed for this trip. </p><p>When they break away, it’s Evan’s turn to ask, “Can I take this off?”, letting his thumbs slip under the band on her sides, making their way to her back, settling right under the clasp, waiting for Zoe. </p><p>“Yes, please,” Zoe answers him, back to kissing the place where his neck and collarbone met, a place they’d found that Evan loves to be kissed. </p><p>Evan was slowly getting better at unhooking the clasps on Zoe’s bras, and he’s proud of himself for getting this one fairly easily, and gently pushing it off of Zoe’s shoulders, and tossing it to the side carelessly. </p><p>Evan lets his hands settle back on Zoe’s ribcage, waiting again for her slight nod to move them higher, cupping her boobs lightly, running his thumbs over her nipples, loving the way Zoe shuddered as they hardened, pulling away from kissing his neck to putting her arms around his neck, hands in his hair tugging gently. </p><p>Zoe can’t help but moan as Evan moved from touching to kissing her just as softly, loving the way Evan was being so delicate. Evan starts to work his way down again, kissing a little harder, letting his hands dip ever so slightly into the band of her leggings. </p><p>Just as Evan’s about to ask her if he can take them off, their door comes flying open, Connor barging in casually, expression just as shocked as theirs. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Connor! Knock much?” Zoe yells at him, hastily grabbing a blanket to cover her top half, with poor Evan not knowing what to do to help himself or Zoe, leaving him sitting awkwardly on the bed, looking away from Connor and blushing heavily. </p><p>Connor exits almost as quickly as he entered yelling, “I just wanted to see if you actually wanted to watch a movie. I didn’t think you’d be boning. Fuck, Zoe.” </p><p>Both Evan and Zoe are completely embarrassed but at this point, they were honestly thankful that it hadn’t been Zoe’s parents. They both were in a fairly good spot in their relationship with Connor, so they really don’t think he’s angry at them, probably was just as embarrassed as they were. But they were concerned as to why Connor returned home so soon. </p><p>Evan and Zoe both look at each other, faces red from nothing more than embarrassment, and with their mood completely killed, they can’t help but laugh a little. Evan gets off the bed first, searching for Zoe’s bra and handing it back to her along with her shirt. </p><p>When they’re both dressed, Zoe asks, “Do you want to watch a movie? I guess with Connor? I think we have to at least go talk to him.” </p><p>“Yeah, I think you’re right. And if he’s not cool with it, we can blackmail him with that cute picture we took of him and Jared sleeping, obviously holding hands,” Evan says, not usually one for scheming, but he didn’t want the rest of the trip to be weird, so it was nice they had something on Connor too, just in case he wanted to tell Cynthia and Larry. </p><p>Zoe just laughs at that, leading Evan back to the living room, where they find Connor awkwardly sitting alone, face just as pink as theirs probably were. </p><p>“So, um, why are you home so early Con?” Zoe asks innocently, sitting her and Evan down on the couch a couple seats away from him. </p><p>“Because about ten minutes in, I remembered how insufferable Mom and Dad can be. And I actually believed you guys were watching a movie and not fucking,” Connor says indignantly, making Evan and Zoe second guess thinking that everything would be cool with Connor. </p><p>“Well one, we weren’t doing that, and had no plans too,” Zoe tells him, knowing he wouldn’t believe her, especially given the situation he’d found them in. Connor just gives her a look of annoyance, so she adds truthfully, “Because we didn’t have condoms.” </p><p>“Oh my god, Zo. I don’t want to hear that,” Connor says sounding more brotherly and less cross with them, making Zoe laugh. Evan doesn’t feel like he needed to say anything, so he just sits quietly behind Zoe, doing nothing but holding her hand and deliberately not looking at Connor. </p><p>“Well, now you know, and we have no other option but to watch a movie, so you can pick Connor. Think of it as our apology,” Zoe says, grabbing the clicker and handing it to him like a truce. </p><p>“Yeah, I will pick, and you’re buying me that new game I didn’t get for Christmas when we get back. For not telling Mom and Dad about your indecencies,” Connor huffs, and Zoe rolls her eyes, accepting Connor’s terms, knowing that he truly wasn’t angry, probably just mortified. And honestly Zoe thinks he’s probably more embarrassed than her, but probably not Evan. It would probably be a while before Evan wanted to do anything more than kissing at her house. </p><p>As the movie plays (Connor chose the most ridiculous one) the tension starts to melt away and soon all three of them are joking and having a good time. Laughing and starting a second movie as Cynthia and Larry come home, smiling at all of their kids hanging out together amicably, something that was becoming more and more their normal. </p><p>Through the next few days, Evan and Zoe continue to have fun, but don’t risk trying anything sexy again, letting Connor extort a second game from them, but nothing more than that. And they never use their photo in retaliation, instead just let Connor have his playful demand. They choose to fill the rest of their vacation with light and fun activities instead of worrying about Connor telling Zoe’s parents on them or fretting over it themselves (because honestly they hadn’t done anything bad or wrong anyway, therefore having nothing to feel bad about).</p><p>Evan and Zoe love their snowshoeing hike through the trails, getting the chance to truly be alone together and recharge while trying something new for both of them. They pack a picnic and end up having a small snowball fight leading to Zoe tackling Evan, giggling, and kissing in the snow. And Evan knows he’ll cherish this memory forever, this opportunity he gets to spend with his love in one of the most beautiful places he’s ever been to. </p><p>On their very last full day, all of them are going ice skating per the Murphy family tradition. Evan had been looking forward to it all trip, but now that they were at the rink and Evan could see the skates and how many people were there, he was starting to get nervous. </p><p>He didn’t think the skates would be so sharp, never really thinking why they were called blades until now. What if he fell and cut himself? Or even worse, what if he fell and like sliced Zoe as she was trying to help him? He couldn’t handle hurting her that way, even if it were in a bizarre skating accident. </p><p>Evan’s stalling a little, watching Zoe, Connor, and Cynthia expertly lace up their skates while Larry checked his phone. He’d been given the job of photo taking by Cynthia since he wasn’t supposed to a lot of sports anyways and he’d already gone pretty hard on skiing this whole week. Zoe notices Evan lagging behind, and scoots closer to him, intertwining their hands, wanting to check in with him. </p><p>“You can just watch if you want Ev, you don’t have to come skating,” Zoe whispers, bringing their hands up to kiss his gently. </p><p>“No, I, um, I want to. And I also don’t want to hang out with your dad alone, but what if I accidentally slice your leg when I fall and hurt you? What if I run into another little kid again and hurt them?” Evan tells her, squeezing her hand to let her know he just needed a little time. </p><p>“I mean, I don’t think cuts like that happen a lot. Plus, we’ll stick to the walls and I’ll be guiding you the whole time. I promise you won’t hurt me. And what if you really like it?” Zoe tells him, easing him through some of his anxiety. </p><p>“Okay, I think I’m ready,” Evan tells her, slightly more confidently, squeezing her hand one more time just for reassurance.</p><p>Zoe kisses his cheek lovingly before getting up to crouch near Evan’s skates, to instruct him better on how to lace them up, knowing it will help him feel better.  Zoe also helps him stand for the first time, hobbling slowly to the opening of the rink. </p><p>Evan nearly falls flat onto his face the moment both his skates are on the ice, underestimating just how much he needed to balance to keep from falling. To make things worse, Connor skates by them, laughing at Evan’s fall, making him super embarrassed. He feels a little better seeing Zoe flip him off before turning to him, kissing his cheek again, and saying, “Don’t listen to Connor. Everyone falls their first time on the ice. It’s hard and I’m just proud of you for trying.”</p><p>Evan nods at her and slowly lets go of his death grip on the wall, taking one of Zoe’s outstretched hands and then the other, slowly regaining his balance. When Zoe is confident that Evan is steady on his skates, she slowly starts to skate backwards, tugging him along, giving him tips on how to shift his weight to stay with her. </p><p>After a couple laps of Zoe just pulling Evan along, they start working on actually picking up his skates and gliding, Zoe maintaining her spot in front of him, helping him balance and smiling the whole time. She was so happy that Evan was out there with her, that she was getting the chance to show and teach him something she’d done since she was a little girl. </p><p>Evan is doing surprisingly well, considering how naturally clumsy he is off the ice and eventually when Zoe’s convinced that Evan’s doing okay, she lets go of one of his hands, switching to skating by his side instead. And Evan is actually having a lot of fun, loving this experience he was getting to have with her, and hoping they’d be able to continue this tradition as they got older. Something they could share with their future family too. </p><p>At some point Evan is pretty tired, so he hovers by the edge, letting Zoe skate freely and show off for him, doing tricks and turns. Soon Connor joins her and both of them are doing some crazy things, but Evan was still a little mad at Connor for laughing at him when he fell. That is until Zoe falls too and Evan’s about to try and skate to her, but Connor helps her up, laughing in the same tone that he laughed at Evan with. It was a lot more sibling-y than the original malicious Evan had thought and he just forgives Connor, kind of liking that he was being seen as one of them, a son to Cynthia and Larry and a brother to Connor. It made all the strife from last year seem worth it, to end up here, as a family. </p><p>When everyone is tuckered out from skating, Cynthia insists they all get hot chocolate from the snack bar, like they did every year, trying to maintain the tradition. With their steaming cups of chocolate, Evan, Connor, and Zoe break away from their parents to go sit in the snow together, but not before Cynthia snaps a picture of them all, faces wind-whipped with tiny delicate snowflakes just beginning to fall, getting caught on their hats and in their eyelashes. </p><p>“I’m already looking forward to coming back next year,” Zoe says, leaning into Evan and sipping her drink. </p><p>“Maybe next year you won’t be so afraid of snowmen,” Connor laughs making Zoe punch him lightly in the arm, confusing Evan greatly as to what Connor was talking about. </p><p>Zoe sees his look of confusion and elaborates, “When I was five and Connor was six, he told me all the snowmen around the lodge would come alive and eat me in the night.”</p><p>“So Zoe spent the whole trip running up to them and knocking them down. One time even kicking down one that some other kids were in the process of making. She was a true menace that year,” Connor says laughing the whole time, making Evan laugh too. He can just imagine a rambunctious little Zoe in a puffy snowsuit and pigtails running up to snowmen and karate-kicking them down. It was the cutest thing ever and he hopes that someday they have a little girl who would do the exact same thing. </p><p>And for how nervous Evan had been before the trip, he’s sad it’s ending. But he’s never felt more included and loved by the whole Murphy family, and it’s the kind of feeling he’ll never forget. The trip was perfect and Evan’s looking forward to spending many winters doing this exact same thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought this chapter was super cute and showing how much more mature Connor is getting, especially when it comes to Evan and Zoe. I love them all being cute together! So I hoped everyone liked it! Please feel free to leave a suggestion or a request and I will add it to the list! Next week will either be a chapter featuring baby Wyatt and Zoe taking her to a music class or very opposite from that where Evan and Zoe celebrate their 21st birthdays which would be a chapter with a higher rating. I haven't quite decided yet, so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. All You're Ever Gonna Be Is Mean (G-Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe takes Wyatt to a music class and is disappointed to find that baby group moms are not as welcoming as she thought they’d be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone! This chapter is based off a couple of real life experiences I've had babysitting my niece and nannying for my nephew but then it's also pretty fluffy like normal :) </p><p>Also, if you know anyone named Laykelee or Karen, I'm sure they're very nice people and would never go around pushing innocent Wyatts.  </p><p>And thank you to everyone reading and loving on this little spin-off! Writing fluffy pieces is soothing to the soul and I love that you guys are liking all these oneshots! Thank you for reading, kudos-ing, commenting, and subscribing!!!!</p><p><b>Rating:</b> G<br/><b>Tags:</b> Family Fluff, Parenting, Bullying and Mean Girls, But not the Musical, Music Classes, Evan is a sweet husband/dad/partner (I think that's all of them!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, Ev we’re here. I can’t wait to tell you about it tonight. Have a good rest of your day at work, love you,” Zoe says to Evan over the phone while parking on the street across from the music studio where she was taking Wyatt for her very first official group music class. She was taking her to a studio different from the one she taught at, thinking that it would give them both the chance to meet new people and just have a new experience. </p><p>Zoe was super excited because she knew how much fun Wyatt had when they played with her little instruments at home and she wanted to get Wyatt out and around more babies her age. And she’d heard really great things about the teacher, so Zoe thought it’d be nice to get to know her as well. </p><p>Zoe unclips Wyatt from her carseat, scooping her up and straightening the bow in her hair, thankful that she wasn’t pulling them out anymore because they were really cute, and giving her a little kiss on her cheek, smiling as Wyatt giggled. </p><p>“Are you excited Wy?” Zoe asks her, grabbing the baby bag out of the car too and locking it before walking across the street. </p><p>“Mama, Mama, Mama,” Wyatt babbles, placing her little hand on Zoe’s cheek, moving it quickly to grab onto a chunk of Zoe’s dyed hair. Wyatt loved the purple streaks and Zoe thought it was so adorable anytime she reached for them. She never really pulled it, just liked to hold on to it. </p><p>Once they get across the road Zoe takes Wyatt’s hand out of her hair and lets her down to toddle along the sidewalk next to her, corralling her towards the open door, watching as Wyatt’s eyes lit up as she got through the door. Everywhere inside the studio was brightly colored and fun looking, especially for an almost one-year old, with many things that were just her height, perfect for running to and hitting. </p><p>Zoe taught at a much more reserved studio, teaching group and private classes for very privileged kids, usually whose parents had plenty of money to pay for yearly tuition and extra privates. Zoe was incredibly lucky to get her position and she loved the more serious nature of the dedicated students. But that wasn’t the vibe for a successful baby class, another reason why Zoe decided to take Wyatt to a different place. </p><p>Zoe lets Wyatt continue on in her pursuit to touch everything while she looked around for the teacher. There were only three other moms there so far, who clearly knew each other, talking in circle while their little ones played, same as Wyatt. And all three of them definitely look over to Zoe acknowledging her, but say nothing, turning back to their circle. And it gives Zoe the weirdest feeling. She’d never had anything like that happen to her ever. And she even went to a competitive college and even then, anytime she went somewhere new people were always welcoming. It was something she enforced in her classes too. It was odd to see grown women be so standoffish towards her.</p><p>Zoe shakes it off, hoping more parents would show up too, neutralizing the three that were clearly in a mom-clique. Zoe can’t find the teacher, so she just assumes she’s in a class still teaching, so she turns her attention back to Wyatt, noticing just in time as another kid, clearly older than Wyatt, pushes her down. And almost immediately Wyatt starts to cry, looking around for Zoe, who was by her side instantly picking her up and soothing her. </p><p>“Hey Wyatt, it’s okay. Mama’s here. That wasn’t very nice, was it?” Zoe tells her in hushed tone, patting her back comfortingly, but also looking to see which mom that kid went up to, while she was glaring at them. It’s one of the clique moms and it’s clear that kid wasn’t there for the one-year old class but had been brought along anyways. </p><p>Zoe watches how the child’s mom does nothing, not even paying attention to them even as they grab at her, glancing back to Zoe to see if she was still glaring at them. She was, and she’d never been in a situation like this, but she feels like she needs to say something to the mom. She didn’t want to parent someone else’s kid, but Wyatt had only been innocently standing and she wasn’t going to not stand up for her daughter. </p><p>Zoe walks up to the group, still holding Wyatt, who had at least stopped crying, but was now just laying her head in the crook of Zoe’s neck, and says nicely, “Hi, I’m Zoe and this is my daughter Wyatt. I just saw your daughter push mine down and I think that’s unacceptable. I don’t want to start the class off on the wrong foot, but I thought you should know.” </p><p>“Well I’m sure you thought you saw your <em>daughter</em> fall down, but she’s probably just clumsy,” the woman says condescendingly, clutching her own push-happy daughter to her leg, finally giving her attention and turning away from Zoe. </p><p>Zoe is absolutely shocked at this interaction, unsure what to do after clearly being dismissed once again by this group. She can’t really wrap her head around what this woman just said to her. Zoe was used to standing up for Evan or her and Evan as a couple, she’d done it plenty in the years they’d been together, and when she’s incredibly upset with her parents, she’s been known to stand up to them too, but never had Zoe experienced something like this. So she just walks away dumbfounded and sits with Wyatt on her lap away from them, no longer that excited for this class. Wyatt seemed to have recovered from being pushed though, as she was now back to playing with Zoe’s hair, placing a purple curl into her mouth, making Zoe laugh. </p><p>“You can’t eat my hair, little bug,” Zoe tells her, taking it out of her mouth and tickling her with it instead, making Wyatt laugh too. Her daughter’s now happy demeanor brightens Zoe’s mood too. If Wyatt could get over it, then so could she. </p><p>Zoe keeps playing with Wyatt alone, bouncing her on her lap and making cute little noises, keeping Wyatt happy and giggling, smiling showing her six little teeth. Zoe looks up as the door opens and another mom and baby come into the studio and Zoe hopes that this woman isn’t part of the group but her dreams are dashed when she joins the circle of women, air kissing all of their cheeks, clearly one of them. </p><p>The whole group starts talking louder with the arrival of the new mom, immediately talking about Zoe and Wyatt, and Zoe thinks they’re doing it on purpose, knowing she could hear them. </p><p>“Karen, you won’t believe it, that teen mom over there, with the purple hair, accused my sweet Laykelee of pushing her daughter down. As if she would do that, she knows her manners. And then she says her daughter’s name is Wyatt. Poor thing has a boy’s name, so tragic because she’s actually kind of cute.” </p><p>They all start laughing again, clearly at Zoe and Wyatt’s expense, and Zoe doesn’t know if she wants to storm out, yell at them, or just cry because she was beyond frustrated. She wished Evan were here with her. But she doesn’t get a chance to decide what to do about the group, because the teacher for Wyatt’s class appears out of nowhere. It makes Zoe think there wasn’t a class before theirs and this teacher just didn’t give a lot of time to greet or meet new students before class. Another thing that was very different from how Zoe ran her classes. </p><p>But it looks like Wyatt was the only new student, so the teacher approaches them, introducing herself, “Hi, I’m Miss Jenna. I’ll be teaching the class today. And who is this?” </p><p>“This is Wyatt, and I’m Zoe. It’s nice to meet you,” Zoe says politely, knowing now there was no way she could just leave. Well, she could, but the Boston area music scene was known to be gossipy and she didn’t want to give herself a bad reputation if it got around that she just walked out of other people’s classes. It was rude and the class was only like forty minutes, Zoe could push through it. And then she could leave. And maybe go pick up some feel-better-cookies for herself to have when she got home and had to wait forever until Evan got home too. If the weird looks that mom group were shooting her were any indication, this was looking more and more like the plan.</p><p>Both Zoe and Wyatt make it through the class easily, sitting next to the teacher and enjoying the teacher’s compliments to Wyatt for doing so well. The class wasn’t difficult at all for Wyatt, whose attention was captured the whole time, moving her little egg shaker to the same rhythm as Miss Jenna and clapping along in time during the sing along part. Zoe’s thankful that the actual class was good, and Wyatt had fun, and she could tell those other moms were jealous. Good. Serves them right for being so mean to them before class. </p><p>Zoe doesn’t wait around for any pleasantries or chatting once the class is over, hastily picking up Wyatt and leaving. She didn’t need to hear any awful things about her or her daughter after class too. She’s knows that what she saw was true and nothing that those women said was true, but it still bothered her a lot. </p><p>Zoe does go get herself and Wyatt (and Evan for later) some cookies, picking out a half dozen just because and contemplates going to visit Evan at work. But she glances back at Wyatt, who was slowly falling asleep in her car seat and she knows it was more important to get Wy home, nurse her, and let her sleep. Maybe Zoe would take a nap with her too. She felt like she deserved it after not yelling at those moms. </p><p>Zoe does end up napping with Wyatt, snuggling her close even though there was plenty of room in her and Evan’s big bed. They’d come to a compromise on the bed situation recently too. If either of them wanted to nap too and had nothing else to do that was important then Wyatt could be in their bed with them for her afternoon nap. Her morning nap and actual bedtime were in her crib, giving Evan and Zoe their bed back. It was working well, and Wyatt mostly slept in her crib anyway.</p><p>Zoe wakes up to Wyatt patting her cheek again very gently, her green eyes curious and bright, and Zoe thinks it’s a pretty good way to be woken up. Zoe smiles at her and does the same thing, thumbing across Wyatt’s little cheek, making her smile. And they lay like that for a little bit, just mama and baby, and for some reason it feels incredibly special to Zoe, something she’ll remember for a long time. </p><p>But eventually life catches up and breaks their little moment, and Zoe gets them both out of bed, ready to finish their afternoon chores and get ready for Evan to be home. It goes by quickly and Zoe’s just about to start prepping for dinner when Evan gets home. </p><p>Evan looks extremely happy to be home, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag quickly, immediately walking up to Wyatt who was sitting on her playmat, picking her up and saying, “Hi baby. Daddy missed you so much.”</p><p>Wyatt’s squealing in delight, excited that Evan was home probably almost as much as Zoe, who comes out of the kitchen to join them, hugging Evan and leaning up to kiss his cheek. </p><p>“I missed you too Zo, in case you were wondering,” Evan chuckles, pulling Zoe in closer, already sensing that something was off with her, prompting him to ask, “Is everything okay Zoe? Did something happen today?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zoe whispers, still holding Evan close, just really happy he was finally home, and she could tell him about the disaster of a music class. Evan gives her a second, placing a sweet kiss to her hair before doing the same to Wyatt. </p><p>Evan moves to sit them all on the couch, tucking Zoe into his side and sitting Wyatt on his lap, knowing that Zoe had been prepping dinner, but deciding that them talking was more important at the moment. </p><p>“The music class was awful today. Well, not the class itself, Wyatt had fun and the teacher was okay. But everyone else in the class was part of this clique of moms who were so mean to me and to Wy. One of them had an older daughter, who pushed Wyatt to the ground with me watching,” Zoe tells him, watching as Evan instinctively pulled Wyatt closer, wanting to protect her from something that had already happened. He wishes he had an extra set of arms so that he could pull Zoe in closer to him too, figuring based on her tone that this injustice that was inflicted upon his baby wasn’t all that had happened.  </p><p>“And those moms were really icy to me as soon as we walked in. It was weird but whatever, and Wy’s just toddling along, exploring and this other kid who had to have been at least three but was probably four, just came and pushed her down. So naturally I get Wyatt and make sure she’s okay and then I go up to the girl’s mom, and she tells me that basically I imagined it and Wyatt’s just clumsy and then just turns away,” Zoe says, the exasperation clearly evident on her face, hating that she was reliving this, but knowing that she’d never really feel better until she talked it over with Evan.</p><p>Evan does shift Wyatt over so he can put one arm around Zoe, kissing her hairline again, waiting for her to continue with her story. Zoe lays her head on Evan’s shoulder adding, “And then another one comes in and they start talking about me, knowing that I could hear them. They called me a teen mom and then made fun of Wyatt’s name.” </p><p>“Zo, that’s awful, I’m sorry. I knew you were looking forward to taking Wy there,” Evan tells her, looking down at Wyatt who was grabbing at the badge on Evan’s workshirt, making sure she was okay before turning back to Zoe and squeezing her hip comfortingly. </p><p>“Well I was mostly looking forward to meeting some other parents. We’re the only ones in our friend group who has a baby and sometimes it’s lonely. I love being a mom and Wyatt makes me so happy. I wanted this and I wouldn’t change a single thing because it means we have her. But it’s not like I can talk to Beth about breast feeding or baby milestones or whatever. And I don’t really want to, when we hang out, I want to talk about music and composition and things we have in common, you know? I like having friends where I can talk about things other than being a mom, because I’m still Zoe, not just a mom. But then there’s times where I just want to talk about Wyatt and everything I love about this new part of me. And it feels like I don’t really have that,” Zoe says softly, looking up to Evan, knowing that he might not completely understand where she was coming from, but could at least reassure her that she wasn’t out of her mind for wanting both of these things. </p><p>“No, I think that makes sense. We’re parents but that’s not all we are now. And you can always talk to me Zo, you know that,” Evan tells her kissing her cheek. Evan didn’t quite have this problem because most of his coworkers had babies or kids, so he got to talk about Wyatt at work, and he was also part of the same friend circle as Zoe, so he got to hang out with people his age and just be “Evan” too. </p><p>“No, I know, and I do Ev. But I guess I was just hoping for more socialization for me rather than Wyatt, because besides that mean girl, she did fine,” Zoe says dejectedly, upset that she put herself and her daughter out there, attempting to make friends, only to be met with unfriendly, catty moms. </p><p>“And I’m just more mad that they thought I was a teenager, like that was a reason to be shitty to me. Teen moms are just as valid as any other moms. They’re allowed to take their babies to music classes too, without being shamed for being young” Zoe says getting angry about everything moms in general had to deal with. Too young? You’re bad. Too old? You’re bad. Too many kids? You’re bad. No kids yet? You’re bad. It just sucked that there was stigma around everything for women. </p><p>“You’re right Zo, obviously. If anything, people should be nicer to all moms because they don’t know everybody’s situation. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, I would have at least glared at them for us,” Evan says, remembering how he would do just that anytime anybody in high school tried to even look at Zoe in an odd way. Evan moves to put Wyatt back on her play mat because she was getting squirmy and she happily starts playing again, leaving her parents to cuddle into one another on the couch. </p><p>“And I hate that they were rude about Wyatt’s name. It’s not a boy’s name or girl’s name or whatever. It was just a name we liked that fit our baby. And her daughter’s name was freaking Laykelee,” Zoe tells him, resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him, her annoyance starting to melt away the longer Evan was home, validating her experience and comforting her.</p><p>“No, you’re right again Zoe. People are so weird about that. We didn’t care and didn’t want to over-gender over baby and that’s a good thing. We love her no matter what, whoever she turns out to be as a person, even if we put her in bows and bonnets and little dresses right now because it’s cute. Whenever and however Wy wants to express herself and her identity we’ll support her. It’s sounds like these people are not very secure about their own parenting decisions, especially when it comes to naming a whole person. Laykelee, really?” Evan asks, making Zoe giggle softly and nod her head.  </p><p>“Yeah, I know. It sounds like a ship name for Blake Lively and herself. And I like how we’re raising Wyatt, and I think we’re doing a good job. She seems happy right?” Zoe asks uncertainly, glancing over to where Wyatt was playing, laughing to herself as she knocked down a stack of blocks. </p><p>“Absolutely Zo. I mean I know we mess up sometimes, but Wyatt is the happiest, most well-adjusted baby I know. And we’re lucky to have such an amazing baby, but we’re also a really good team and that’s important. Maybe these moms who were mean to you don’t have a lot of support from their partners, who knows?” Evan tells her softly, tracing little stars on her shoulder gently, feeling Zoe start to relax against him.</p><p>“And um maybe we could look for something else to take her to. Maybe something that’s a little more inclusive for dads or for both parents attending too,” Evan says, he’d never told Zoe that he felt a little left out, because she’d been so excited and he knew realistically both of them wouldn’t be able to go with Wyatt to everything they wanted to do with her. And he took Wyatt places without Zoe too, but he had just felt a little weird about a class specifically labelled “Mommy and Me”. It just felt very exclusionary when not all parents or guardians were “mommies”, and Zoe and Evan were trying to be the most inclusive that they could be, teaching that to Wyatt even as a baby. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good idea Ev, because I’m not taking her back there. And I’m sorry I didn’t pick something that worked with your work schedule better. I was just so excited to take her somewhere,” Zoe says apologetically, kissing Evan’s cheek softly.</p><p>“It’s okay, like I said, we’re not perfect,” Evan tells her, kissing her this time for real, knowing that if he’d just told her at the time, Zoe would have tried to find something else. But he’d been excited that she was excited, and he wanted her to have this, so it was even worse that it didn’t work out.  </p><p>“And I can’t believe I didn’t think of this until now. But you know Jesse from work? Maybe you could talk with or hang out with his girlfriend Sarah? I think their son is just a little older than Wy. I’ve met her like once or twice and she seemed really nice. Maybe we could all hang out and the babies could play?” Evan offers, knowing that they were around Zoe and Evan’s age and this could be exactly what Zoe had been looking for. </p><p>“Evan, I don’t think I tell you enough how much I love you, but I love you so much,” Zoe says sweetly, pulling him in tighter, hugging him.</p><p>“You tell me plenty Zo. And I love you just as much. I love Wyatt and I love our family,” Evan tells her, kissing her forehead, glad she was feeling better. Evan and Zoe are broken out of their little moment by Wyatt shrieking like a pterodactyl, looking over to them like she was upset that she’d somehow been left out of the “I love you’s” from her parents. </p><p>“We love you most of all Wylie,” Zoe says, getting up off of Evan to pick her up and take her back to them, giving Evan a knowing look as she set Wyatt between them. And in less than a second both Evan and Zoe were peppering little kisses all over her, making her laugh sweet belly laughs, clearly happy with the attention her parents were giving her. </p><p>And being with her husband and her daughter, surrounded by all the love she could possibly need, makes Zoe forget all about the music class and she starts to look forward to whatever new thing came next, one that her whole family got to be a part of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all liked this one! I really like writing family fluff, so I hopefully it was as sweet as I thought it was! Per usual, I don't know exactly what next week's will be, but I have two ideas kind of outlined, so it'll probably be a surprise! </p><p>Also, if there are any requests or suggestions, I would happily take them and add them to the running list of chapter ideas! Thanks to everyone and stay tuned for next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Run and Run Past the Pumpkin Patch (G-Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hansens pick out pumpkins and Halloween costumes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!! It's been a hot minute since I've updated this story because it was a little too much trying to keep up both stories while I was writing I Should Tell Her. But I was inspired by the spooky and fall season, so this happened, and y'all know I love fluff. I have a couple more chapters outlined and the next one I'll post is going to be M rated, because it's also been a hot minute since I wrote a sexy chapter for this story too, so that's exciting! As always I'd be happy to take any requests/prompts for this story or as separate oneshots with any ratings or tags. </p><p><b> Rating: </b> G :)<br/><b> Tags: </b> Family Fluff, Pumpkin, Fall, Sibling Drama, Cute, Zoe and Evan are good parents :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan and Zoe were having an extremely exciting transition into the fall season this year. Wyatt had just started kindergarten and was loving it, even if she’d been anxious about it in the beginning, and sometimes still had some bad days. But she’d been excelling in dance and had been moved up to the 7/8-year-old class for the year and Evan and Zoe couldn’t be prouder of her for both of those things. </p><p>And in August, one day after Evan’s birthday and two weeks after Wyatt’s birthday, they’d welcomed baby Thea Grace Hansen into their lives, and she’d been such a blessing. Zoe and Evan had been trying to have another baby since Wyatt was a little over three, and after some complications, it finally happened. Evan and Zoe loved having a newborn in their house again, even with the added difficulties of having to take care of Wyatt too. But they wouldn’t change anything. They loved both of their daughters so much and were grateful that both had come into their lives when they did. </p><p>Zoe was set to return to work part-time in November and then back to full time in January, so October was the last month she was going to have at home with her little one and her big girl. Evan had taken his five weeks of paternity leave right after Thea was born but had already had to go back to work. So Zoe wanted to make this last month at home she had the most fun for Wyatt and for their whole family, because things were going to change a little once Zoe had to go back to work. </p><p>And Evan and Zoe were trying their hardest to surround the change of having sister now with positivity for Wyatt. And for the most part, Wyatt was an amazing big sister. She loved to read to Thea and help Evan feed her when Zoe was sleeping in the morning (Evan always handled the girls in the morning because even at 32, Zoe was still not a morning person), she’d help Zoe pick out little outfits and headbands, all little things to help. Wyatt loved that she had a little sister. But there were times where she got a little jealous and a little anxious about how things were different, but she was only five and it was a big change for the whole family, so Evan and Zoe made sure to always be patient and understanding whenever she felt like that. And Evan and Zoe carved out time everyday to just be with Wyatt, either one of them or both, so she got their undivided attention. </p><p>By some miracle Evan had managed to get Saturdays off for the time being, so Zoe wanted to do a festive family event every Saturday of the month. Last week they’d gone apple picking with Zoe’s parents, Connor and his husband Nathan and their adorable son Henry. Seeing Wyatt and Henry play together was probably Zoe and Connor’s favorite thing ever, neither of them in high school could have ever imagined watching their kids playing together happily. Henry was about to turn two and Wyatt just loved him and was always incredibly sweet to him. And Cynthia had surprised the kids with matching flannels to wear for the day, even a onesie for Thea. And no one could deny how cute the babies looked together for their perfect family day when Zoe and Nathan sent out all the pictures they’d taken of them throughout the day. </p><p>This week they were going to a corn maze and to pick out pumpkins to carve next weekend and Zoe thinks it’s an excellent time to get an idea of what Wyatt wanted to dress up as to go trick-or-treating on Halloween, so she could get her costume put together. Normally they just let Wyatt pick whatever she wanted to do and her and Evan just dressed up as something easy to take her. But this year Zoe really wanted them to have coordinated costumes as their family of four. And she thinks it’ll be fun to let Wyatt pick them all. </p><p>“Wylie, have you thought about what you want us to be for Halloween?” Zoe asks her, turning around in the passenger seat to look at Wyatt, who was looking out the window in wonder, staring at all the farm stuff around them and when Zoe checks the mirror facing Thea, she finds that she’s fast asleep, her little headband somewhat slipping off, no longer keeping her baby brown curls out of her face. </p><p>“Um, a little, but I don’t know yet,” Wyatt says, turning to look at her mom, getting excited as their car pulled into the parking lot of the farm, bouncing a little in her booster seat and returning to looking out the window once more.</p><p>Zoe just smiles at her and then to Evan, knowing that she probably shouldn’t have asked the question when something so exciting for a five-year-old was happening. She’d ask again later though, knowing that she still wanted to get an answer so she could start (and recruit her mom to help). </p><p>Evan parks and turns off the car, getting out and letting Wyatt out from behind him, picking her up and playing with her, getting her even more excited for their day. Zoe had to transition the baby, which they were hoping would stay asleep, to her front carrier before they could go into one of the corn mazes or to the pumpkin patch. Evan and Zoe always took turns wearing the baby and holding Wyatt’s hand, so both girls got time with each of their parents. And honestly, Zoe usually let Evan be with the baby, knowing right now she got to spend all day with Thea and Evan missed her during the day while he was at work. But today, Evan was on Wyatt duty, knowing he’d probably have to put her on his shoulders at some point when she got tired, something that Zoe wasn’t as good at now that Wyatt was bigger, especially right after having a second baby.   </p><p>“Mama, pumpkins! Look at all the pumpkins!” Wyatt yells happily, holding Evan’s hand and pointing at all pumpkins in the field next to them, having already told Evan about her excitement about picking out a pumpkin. </p><p>“I see them bug. We’re going to find the most perfect ones. One for each of us and take them home,” Zoe says smiling at her. She loved when Wyatt got excited about things. And this year was kind of the first year that Wyatt really understood what was going on and could actively participate in the activities Zoe planned. She did a little bit the last two years, but this year she was even more excited. And Zoe loved it. She wanted Wyatt to remember everything they did as a family, to remember feeling loved and happy and content spending time with her parents and her little sister. </p><p>“Evan, can you finish tying the back of the carrier, please?” Zoe asks him, struggling a little to get the carrier secure around her, probably because she was hurrying so they could go inside faster. </p><p>“Wyatt, stay next to us please,” Evan tells her, letting go of her little hand so he could go help Zoe. Wyatt listens to her dad, staying right next to them, but dancing around, still too excited to stand still for even a minute. When Evan’s done tying the knot, he kisses Zoe’s cheek lovingly, and kisses Thea’s little head, smiling as she squirmed a little in her sleep. </p><p>“Okay, everyone is ready, let’s go look at all the pumpkins,” Evan says, taking Wyatt’s hand again, as well as Zoe’s, loving being between all three of his favorite people. Sometimes people would comment on how Evan was the only boy in a house full of girls, that it’d only get worse when his daughters grew up, but Evan always ignored those things. He loved being a dad and he didn’t really care about anything like that, he loved his <em>kids</em> and his wife no matter what.  </p><p>“I wanna get a big one for me and an itty bitty one for Thea ‘cause she’s still so tiny,” Wyatt tells both her parents, making them laugh, but not disagree. There was some logic there, Thea was pretty tiny and even though Wyatt was also pretty tiny, she was bigger than her baby sister. </p><p>“That sounds like a good plan Wy,” Evan tells her encouraging her, happy she was including her sister in her plans for the pumpkins. Evan loved more than anything when they interacted together. He’d grown up wondering what it’d be like to have a sibling, to have someone there with him, and it makes him happy every day that Wyatt and Thea had each other.</p><p>“Little bug you can go explore and pick out a pumpkin, we’re watching you,” Zoe tells her and Wyatt excitedly drops Evan’s hand, and starts running from pumpkin to pumpkin, examining all of them and attempting to pick them up. </p><p>“How big of a pumpkin do you think she’s going to get?” Evan asks Zoe, laughing at Wyatt’s antics, strolling along the path with her and casually perusing the pumpkins.</p><p>“Knowing Wy, it’ll probably be the biggest one here, and it’s your job to carry it for her,” Zoe tells him playfully, also glancing around for a pumpkin for herself and for one to suggest to Wyatt for Thea.</p><p>“Daddy this one, this is the one,” Wyatt yells from across the field, hopping and pointing at the pumpkin she wanted Evan to get for her. Evan and Zoe walk over to her looking down at the one she was pointing to and can’t help but start laughing. </p><p>Wyatt’s pumpkin that she had picked wasn’t the biggest one like they’d expected but was smaller than the pumpkins Evan and Zoe had passed by, and it was pushed over on its side, mostly covered in dirt, with no other pumpkins nearby. Evan and Zoe had no idea why this was the one their daughter wanted. </p><p>“Are you sure this is the one Wy?” Zoe asks, pulling Thea closer to her so she could crouch down and look at the pumpkin from Wyatt’s perspective. Zoe supposes it was kind of cute in a weird way, and it was a good size for Wyatt to decorate or carve (with Evan’s help, they didn’t let her have knives) without being overwhelmed. </p><p>“Yes, I like it. And I don’t want it to be lonely anymore. It can come home with us,” Wyatt tells them, and Zoe looks over to Evan, smiling, knowing he was thinking the same thing. That was a perfect reason to choose this pumpkin. </p><p>“I think that’s a good reason Wy and that’s very nice of you,” Evan tells her, lightly kissing her cheek before reaching down to pick up Wyatt’s pumpkin, telling her, “Now you have to help Mama and Daddy find theirs and Thea’s too.” </p><p>And that’s all Wyatt needs to hear before she’s off again, back to inspecting pumpkins, trying to find the perfect ones for her family. Evan stands back up, carrying Wyatt’s pumpkin and putting his arm around Zoe’s waist, back to just meandering the field and watching Wyatt. </p><p>“Hey Ev, do you ever just get the feeling, like overwhelmingly, that, that,” Zoe trails off, letting Evan finish her thought with, “That we’re doing a good job raising our daughters and you’re just so proud of them?” </p><p>“Yes, that exactly. She didn’t want it to be lonely Ev, how could she get sweeter than that?” Zoe says, feeling emotional even though this was just a small thing that Wyatt had done. She did cute and sweet things every day, but for some reason this was just sticking out to her.</p><p>“Wyatt’s a very compassionate little girl, I think she gets it from her mom,” Evan tells her, kissing Zoe lightly, careful not to squish Thea between them. Zoe smiles at him as they break away, accepting Evan’s compliment but not believing it completely. She was pretty sure everything that made Wyatt <em>Wyatt</em> she’d gotten from Evan. </p><p>Zoe wraps her arm around Evan’s waist, letting his naturally shift upwards and settle across her shoulders, reaching up to kiss his jaw before locking in on Wyatt once more. She was going back and forth inspecting two new pumpkins, trying to decide between them.</p><p>“Hey Wy, whatcha thinking about for these two?” Evan asks her as him and Zoe walk over to her, looking at the pumpkins she was caught between. </p><p>“Daddy these ones could be yours, but I don’t know,” Wyatt tells them, kneeling down next to them to look more closely. Evan was glad that Wyatt didn’t pick anything light colored to wear today, because she was starting to get more than a little dirty examining all the pumpkins. But he supposes that’s kind of the fun of doing things like this, so he lets go of Zoe and kneels down next to her and starts to inspect the two she was considering for him. They were a little more regular shaped than Wyatt’s own pumpkin and slightly bigger and overall, Evan thinks they were both pretty good options. </p><p>“Well, we could get both and one could be Mama’s,” Evan suggests to her, surprised when Wyatt crinkles her nose up and furrows her eyebrows and says, “No Daddy, these aren’t for Mama, hers has to be different.” </p><p>Sometimes Wyatt did little things like this, where she was insistent on very small details and Zoe and Evan just always went with it. Evan had a feeling it was tied to her anxiety, so if Wyatt wanted to pick out a different one for Zoe and that made her feel better and more in control, then he’d let her. He never wanted her to feel like he did while growing up, unsure and scared all the time. </p><p>“Okay, we can get a different one for Mama that’s fine. But I’m looking at these two and I’m thinking this one. What do you think Wy?” Evan asks her, pointing to the pumpkin on the left, simultaneously brushing her hair back behind her ear lovingly from where it had escaped from her braid. </p><p>“Um, yeah I think that one is good. Mama, what do you think?” Wyatt asks, looking up at Zoe who had just been watching Evan and her, thinking about how good of a dad Evan was to Wyatt, loving to see tiny moments like this. She hadn’t been paying too much attention to the actual pumpkins in question, but quickly glancing at them, she does agree with Evan, for some reason knowing the one on the left was for Evan. </p><p>“I think it’s just right for Daddy. I think it’ll be very cute next to yours Wy, a perfect pair,” Zoe tells her, smiling at her, watching as Wyatt’s face went from hesitant to confident, smiling back at her widely, nodding her head in agreement. </p><p>“Okay so this one is Daddy’s and now we need Mama’s and Thea’s,” Evan says to Wyatt picking up the other pumpkin, wondering how he was going to hold both pumpkins and hold Zoe’s hand. He really wished he had the little wagon Connor and Nathan had for Henry last week. But he somehow figures it out and manages to carry two pumpkins and hold his wife’s hand while Wyatt runs off again, intent on finding the perfect pumpkin for Zoe. </p><p>“I think we should put these in the car before doing the maze Ev, looks like you’re struggling a bit. Or I could hold one of them too,” Zoe laughs, noticing the way Evan kept readjusting the way he was carrying them, trying his hardest and knowing without a doubt that he was also going to try to carry the ones Wyatt picked for her and Thea. She hadn’t meant her carrying comment that literally earlier. </p><p>“No, you’re holding Thea, and she’s way more important than a pumpkin,” Evan says, dropping his hand out of Zoe’s to pet the baby’s head softly, watching her slowly blink her green eyes open, yawning in the process. </p><p>“She is more important, and it looks like she’s up. Did you have a good nap baby?” Zoe coos to Thea, watching as her face moved into a small smile, looking up at Zoe and then laying her head flat against Zoe’s chest to look over to Evan. </p><p>“I think you did, and that means you’re probably hungry, huh?” Zoe asks the baby again, taking her squirmy movements as a “yes”, so Zoe looks to Evan telling him, “Let’s do a snack break after Wy picks the pumpkins, then I can nurse T and maybe we can get Wy a caramel apple or a treat or something.” </p><p>“That sounds good, and it looks like Wyatt is in need of our assistance anyway. Let’s see what your pumpkin is like,” Evan says, kissing Zoe’s hairline and re-lacing their hands, leading them towards Wyatt who was waving them down excitedly. </p><p>“Mama, I think this one for you,” Wyatt tells her pointing to a small pumpkin that was smoother and lighter in color, almost yellow-y, when compared to Wyatt’s or Evan’s. And Zoe honestly does love it and she doesn’t really know how Wyatt picked such perfect pumpkins for both her and Evan. </p><p>“I love it Wylie-bug. You did a great job,” Zoe says, crouching down to give her a small side hug (careful to keep Thea’s little flying arms out of the way now that she was awake), happy that Wyatt was beaming at the compliment, feeling confident again in her choices. </p><p>“I thought it was pretty like you Mama,” Wyatt tells her quietly, wrapping her little arms around Zoe’s neck, keeping Zoe close to her. Zoe turns to kiss her cheek lightly, thinking Wyatt’s reasoning was very sweet, like her reasoning for most things now that she was older. </p><p>“Well thank you bug; it is very pretty. Do you want to help Daddy carry the pumpkins to the car? And then we can get a treat before the maze and come back to pick out Thea’s pumpkin after. What do you think?” Zoe asks her, watching as her eyes lit up at the mention of treats, completely changing her focus from picking out pumpkins to getting what she probably knew was going to be a caramel apple. Zoe and Evan tried to keep her sweet tooth at bay for the most part, but they knew it wasn’t really all that fair because they both loved sweets too. And at least this one had an apple, so it was at least a little better. </p><p>“Okay, that’s good Mama. Let’s go Daddy,” Wyatt tells them, struggling, but managing to pick up Zoe’s pumpkin with both hands, scooping it up like a basket and already starting to walk back to the parking lot, assuming Evan was just following her. </p><p>“I’ll go pay for the pumpkins and get the apples. Meet you guys back at the tables?” Zoe confirms with Evan, already starting to walk towards the booth and seeing him nod and hustle to catch up with Wyatt.  </p><p>Zoe quickly pays for the pumpkins and switches over to the food booth set up, thankful that the farm wasn’t that busy today, so she didn’t have to wait long. She could tell Thea was getting antsy, wanting to eat soon and probably spend a little time outside the tight wrapping of her carrier. </p><p>Zoe buys two apples, one covered in crumbled up Oreos and the other with white chocolate and rainbow sprinkles, getting both of them sliced knowing it’s be easier to share and for Wyatt to eat. Zoe finds a more secluded table away from the couple of other groups that were there, knowing Evan would know where she headed to and why. </p><p>Zoe had no problem feeding Thea in public and never usually used a cover, but she’d experienced it with Wyatt and a little with Thea, that people thought it was their business what she did with her body and her kids and would say rude things to her. Usually it was easy to brush off, but whenever she could find a more secluded area, she would, just to make things easier and she also didn’t like to yell at strangers in front of Wyatt, so she usually just tried to avoid it all together. </p><p>Zoe has a much easier time undoing the carrier, carefully getting Thea out and fixing her headband again, and kissing her little cheek, just as she sees Evan and Wyatt heading back. Evan had picked Wyatt up and was running and bouncing her, Wyatt just laughing and laughing, having so much fun with their game. And it just warms her heart once again, knowing there was no better dad in the world than Evan, and her girls were so lucky to have him. </p><p>“That’s going to be you soon little bean, but first you just want to eat, huh?” Zoe tells Thea in response to her little whimpers and soft cries. Zoe quickly unbuttons her shirt and starts feeding Thea, letting her grab and tangle her tiny hands in Zoe’s hair. It was something both her girls loved as babies, to constantly be touching Zoe’s hair. But she thought it was sweet and since they never yanked or tried to pull her hair, she always let them. </p><p>“Look Wy, there’s rainbow apples and cookie apples,” Zoe tells her as Evan sets her down at the table, taking the seat next to her and reaching for a slice of the Oreo-apple and handing a rainbow slice to Zoe. Wyatt doesn’t even say anything to her parents, just immediately starts to eat an Oreo-apple, smiling the whole time.</p><p>“We were guessing what flavor you’d get Zo, and it looks like Wyatt won that one, because she said cookies and I guessed M&amp;M’s,” Evan tells her, chuckling at Wyatt already reaching for another slice, giggling along with Evan.</p><p>“Yeah I won Mama. I knew you’d get cookies because we love cookies,” Wyatt tells her, taking a bite of her second slice, buzzing with happy energy from playing and from the caramel apples.</p><p>“I thought you might like it Wylie,” Zoe tells her happily, checking on Thea before grabbing another piece herself, enjoying this little break. </p><p>“So Wy, Mama asked you earlier, but what do you want to be for Halloween?” Evan asks Wyatt, smiling at her while she crinkled her nose, this time in concentration (just like Zoe did), thinking deeply about her answers. </p><p>“Um, I want to be a flower,” Wyatt says, grabbing a slice of the rainbow apple before Evan or Zoe could tell her to slow down a little. And Zoe isn’t super surprised by her answer. Wyatt loved flowers the same way Evan did and most of her little scribbly drawings were flowers or ballerinas, so she claimed. </p><p>“I think that’s great bug, Nana will be so excited to help. She’s never made a flower costume before,” Zoe says, knowing that Cynthia would be very excited. Zoe and Connor had dressed up as many different things when they’d been little, but never a flower, so she was excited to see what her mom would think of. </p><p>“What should we be to go along with a cute little flower?” Evan asks her, tickling her just a bit, laughing as she continued to try to eat her apple slice. </p><p>“Um, Daddy you should be a tree,” Wyatt tells them, and Zoe honestly can’t believe Evan hadn’t ever gone as a tree for as long as they’d been together. Evan loved trees and it seemed so fitting, but it had never happened before. Evan’s nodding his head in agreement, probably wondering the same thing as Zoe, and also liking Wyatt’s nature theme for their costumes. </p><p>“What about Mama and Thea, what should we be?” Zoe asks her, looking away from Wyatt for a second to reposition Thea, who was done feeding for now, handing her off to Evan, to burp and cuddle with for a bit while they were still sitting. </p><p>“Mama you should be a butterfly, and um, Thea could be a stick I guess,” Wyatt tells them very nonchalantly, clearly putting little to no thought into Thea’s costume like she’d done for the rest of them and refocusing back on her apples. </p><p> “A stick Wy? Really? What about a ladybug or a bumblebee for Thea?” Zoe asks, thinking it was funny that Wyatt suggested a stick, but she was absolutely not going to dress Thea as a stick for her first Halloween. </p><p>“No!” Wyatt yells at them, suddenly angry, throwing both Evan and Zoe off, not knowing why she’d get so upset with Zoe’s suggestion. Zoe gets up and walks to the other side of the table, sits right next to Wyatt and sets her arm around her shoulders, asking her, “What’s the matter baby? What’s wrong?” </p><p>“I’m little bug, not Thea. She can’t be that,” Wyatt tells her desperately, no longer looking angry, but upset. And Zoe didn’t mean to make Wyatt think that her little sister was taking her nickname or anything from her, she had only thought she was suggesting a costume that would go with what Wyatt wanted. </p><p>“Oh Wy, Thea’s not going to take your nickname or anything else from you. You’re our little bug and no one else, I promise,” Zoe comforts her, moving Wyatt to her lap, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. </p><p>“Wyatt we love you so much, Thea’s not going to take that away,” Evan tells her shifting to hold the baby with one hand so he could put his other arm around her too, so she could cuddle into both her parents. </p><p>“Okay,” Wyatt says quietly, setting her head against Zoe’s chest, letting Zoe pet her hair back soothingly. </p><p>“Do you think you and Thea could both go as flowers?” Evan asks gently, thinking it might be a good idea. Wyatt normally was okay if they got the same things, and sometimes even requested to match her baby sister. </p><p>“Could we all be flowers?” Wyatt asks softly, picking her head up to look directly at Zoe, who smiles widely at her, kissing her forehead sweetly, thinking that was a great idea. </p><p>“That’s a wonderful idea Wy. We can all be flowers this year,” Zoe tells her, letting Wyatt snuggle into the crook of her neck. And Zoe honestly can’t wait to see Evan dressed up as a flower, knowing he would commit fully, especially if it made Wyatt happy. </p><p>“We’re going to be the best flowers in the whole town,” Evan says, happy that him and Zoe were able to reassure Wyatt and settle on a costume. He never wanted her to feel like her parents loved her less because they had another baby now. </p><p>It was one of Zoe’s fears when he brought up the idea of having another baby, because her experience of having a sibling growing up had not been a good one, especially because she felt like her parents were constantly choosing Connor over her. Her and Connor were close now, and they were both good with their parents, but those teenage years had not been easy, and Zoe didn’t want that for Wyatt or a possible new baby. But the same way she’d reassured him that he wasn’t his dad before they had Wyatt, he’d assured her that they weren’t her parents, that they’d never favor one child over the other, they’d make time for both of them, no matter what.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be pretty,” Wyatt tells them, clearly feeling a little better about the whole plan, reaching behind Zoe to sneak another apple slice, happily eating it while staying in Zoe’s lap, snuggled in close to her. </p><p>“So pretty,” Evan says smiling at her, laughing as Thea kicked her legs and started squawking like she was agreeing with the rest of her family.</p><p>“Looks like Thea wants to be a flower with you Wy,” Zoe tells Wyatt laughing along with Evan, which makes Wyatt join in with them too. Thea keeps kicking her legs gleefully against Evan, squealing and enjoying the attention from everyone. </p><p>“What do we think about doing the corn maze right now?” Evan asks Wyatt, noting that most of both apples were gone and knowing that Thea wouldn’t need to eat again for at least another hour, just enough time to get through the maze. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go. Wait, it’s not scary is it? We won’t get lost?” Wyatt asks, looking between Zoe and Evan, eyes a little wide, suddenly nervous about doing something she’d never done before. </p><p>“No baby, it’s not scary. We might find some paths that don’t work, but we just keep trying,” Evan tells her gently watching her nod, trusting that her dad was telling her the truth. They would probably never take Wyatt to a “haunted” corn maze because even as an adult Evan didn’t want to do that. He was perfectly content with a nice festive stroll through some corn with his family. </p><p>Zoe stands up from the table with Wyatt, setting her on the ground to take Thea from Evan, wrapping her back up into her carrier. Evan gets Wyatt to help him throw away the bowls the apples were in and comes back to help Zoe tie the carrier once more, laughing as Thea looked up at Wyatt who was staring down at her, climbing on the bench of the table so she was more Zoe’s height. Wyatt reaches over to gently touch Thea’s head, carefully supervised by Zoe, smiling as she starts to babble incoherently at her. </p><p>“T thinks you’re a good big sister Wyatt,” Zoe says softly watching as Wyatt’s smile got even bigger. It was something she tried to tell Wyatt as much as possible, hoping that the more she and Evan told Wyatt that, the more she’d believe them. Because she was a good big sister. She was an incredible little girl and Zoe never wanted her to question that for even a minute.</p><p>“Okay little bug, you ready?” Evan asks Wyatt, extending his hand out to help her off the bench,  happy to see her mood turn around and see her once more interacting positively with her sister. Wyatt nods her head and takes Evan’s hand, leaping from the bench gracefully. </p><p>It takes them a little over an hour to make it  through the entire corn maze, all of them having fun trying to decide which way to go. At some point Evan puts Wyatt on his shoulders, and Zoe can’t help but laugh as Wyatt sings and taps on Evan’s head like a drum. But Evan doesn’t seem to mind and encourages her more by singing along with her little songs about corn and Halloween. It makes Zoe all the more grateful for the man she loved so much and the little family they’d created together. Before they leave, they make sure to let Wyatt pick out a pumpkin for Thea and neither of them are surprised when true to her word earlier, Wyatt picks out a very tiny baby boo pumpkin for her little sister. And somehow all four of them go together perfectly and Zoe couldn’t be happier. </p><p>That is until actual Halloween comes around and Evan puts a hot pink tutu around his face and lets Wyatt paint his face yellow, matching her and Thea’s little flower costumes flawlessly. This holiday season wasn’t even over yet, but Zoe couldn’t wait for what was to come for her family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the new baby :) And the little drop-ins about what Connor's been up to! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a couple days, so be on the lookout! Thank you lovely readers!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off (M/E-Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe and Evan celebrate their 21st birthdays together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! So as promised last time, we have a sexy chapter. And not going to lie, I'm slightly nervous to post it because I think it's more than any of the other sexy/M-rated chapters I've written. Which means, as usual, I don't have any clue if it's good or not. So please let me know. I'm serious. Please. </p><p>If you're waiting for an update for the new multi-chapter fic, it should be up soon as I'm almost done with the outline and I'm pretty excited for it! </p><p>Thank you to everyone continuing to read and love on this story, because this one definitely give me the most anxiety. So, I appreciate every single person who's reading, kudos-ing, or leaving comments. Truly, you all are wonderful. </p><p><b>Rating:</b> E<br/><b>Tags:</b> Drinking, Vaginal Sex, Condoms, Oral Sex (Blowjobs), Oral Sex (Face Sitting), Teasing, Loving Relationships</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe was sitting in the sink of her and Evan’s tiny bathroom, doing her make-up in preparation to go out tonight. The first three weeks back to school had been hellish, but it was finally her birthday and she was turning 21, which meant her and Evan could go out together. </p><p>Not like she’d been worried that Evan would want to go out clubbing or bar hopping without her. When he’d turned 21 last month, they couldn’t really do anything together because Zoe wasn’t 21 yet, but they did go out to dinner and Evan had ordered a glass of wine (like the adult he now was). But then he hated it and Zoe couldn’t help but think it was a little funny. But they definitely weren’t drinking wine tonight, Zoe only wanted fun fruity drinks for both of them. </p><p>Zoe’s school friends had organized a whole thing for her, mapping out the places they were going to go, and they were including Evan in the celebration for his birthday too. Zoe thought it was incredibly sweet of her friends to do that, but they also probably knew she wouldn’t go without him. Evan and Zoe were kind of a package deal when it came to anything that wasn’t school specific (and even then, they usually found some way to be there with each other). </p><p>Zoe puts the finishing touches on her make-up, a dramatic glam look, with lots of subtle sparkle from her highlighter, and she hops off the vanity to plug in her curling iron, letting it heat up as she snuck across the hall to her and Evan’s bedroom to change. Evan was ready and waiting patiently in their living room like she had instructed, because she had wanted to get completely ready on her own so she could come out and surprise him. She hadn’t even let him see her new dress and she knew he was going to love it. It was silver and sparkly, almost like a disco ball, but cuter, and it was shorter and tighter than something she’d normally wear. And she didn’t need to wear a bra with it, which was always a plus. </p><p>Zoe grabs the heels she was going to wear, another thing she wanted to surprise Evan with. She didn’t wear heels often, usually just special occasions like prom and graduation, but she wanted to go all out tonight, so they were a part of her look. Zoe quickly curls a couple chunks of her hair, blending them into her natural waves, before pinning some pieces back, leaving her hair in a pretty, messy half-up style and she thinks it’s perfect. Zoe spritzes on some of her perfume and unplugs her iron, slips on her heels, and turns off the bathroom lights finally ready to go show Evan her completed outfit. </p><p>“Evan,” Zoe calls out from the hallway, waiting for him to yell back a “yeah”, before continuing, “Close your eyes. I’m done getting ready and want to come show you.” </p><p>Zoe doesn’t wait for him to respond, knowing that he’d do what she asked, and she finds him standing in the middle of their tiny living room, eyes closed, looking very handsome in his going out clothes too. </p><p>Zoe grabs his hands, squeezes them excitedly and tells him, “Okay, Ev. Open your eyes.” </p><p>Evan opens his eyes slowly and he lets his eyes travel up and down Zoe, taking her in. He can’t really formulate words because Zoe is <em>stunning</em>. Not that she wasn’t always beautiful, but Evan loved her messy curls, her height with the heels, the way her dress fit her snugly, everything about her was perfect. </p><p>“Zo, um,” Evan starts, trying to tell her how gorgeous she looked, but his words get caught, so he just drops her hands and lets his hands settle on her hips, pulling her in to kiss her instead. Zoe kisses him back eagerly, knowing that he would, and wanting him to react just like this. At a loss for words, only able to show her what he thought. </p><p>“So I take it you like my outfit?” Zoe asks cheekily as they break apart, wrapping her arms around Evan’s neck, staying pressed up against him. </p><p>“Yeah I like your dress, your heels too, but I love you,” Evan tells her, starting to press small kisses to her neck all the way down to her collarbone, adding, “Maybe we should just stay home ‘cause I think there’s some better things we could be doing.” </p><p>Zoe continues to let Evan kiss her, fully enjoying his reaction. Knowing Evan, he probably would have been doing the same thing if she came out in slippers and sweats, but she knew she looked good, so it was nice to bask in the extra attention anyway. And she’s genuinely considering his offer, especially as his hands trail lower across her butt, stopping to graze just below the hemline of her dress. She really wants to give in and let Evan pull this dress off her right now, but then she thinks about how excited her friends were and how sweet they were to include Evan, that neither of them could just blow this off.</p><p>“I mean if it was any other night, I’d say yes in a heartbeat, but I’d feel bad if we just ditched everyone. They have this whole thing planned and I don’t want to be rude,” Zoe tells him, twirling his hair around as he stops kissing her. </p><p>“No, you’re right Zo. But we’ll come home eventually, which means this dress will come off eventually,” Evan says boldly, pushing one of the straps aside to press a kiss to Zoe’s shoulder, flirting more than he ever normally would, enjoying the way Zoe was starting to blush, not used to Evan being that forward. </p><p>“Evan Hansen are you already drunk?” Zoe jokes even though she was really loving this side of Evan that rarely came out. She loved how sweet and gentle Evan was, it was honestly one of her favorite things about him, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t getting worked up over his more confident side either, the side he only showed to her. It makes her hope that the night would go by faster so they could come home faster. </p><p>“Nope, just drunk on you,” Evan says laughing, knowing his joke was cheesy. Zoe laughs anyway, glad her awkward love hadn’t been fully replaced by someone else for the night. </p><p>Zoe’s about to kiss him again when she hears her phone go off from where she’d set it earlier on the coffee table. It was probably Beth telling her where the first bar they were going to was, so she reluctantly lets go of Evan to find out. </p><p>“Beth says we’re going to the Hawthorne first. And that’s pretty close to us, so we can probably just walk,” Zoe says knowing the cold weather would set in soon and having the option to walk somewhere would become miserable instead of fun. </p><p>“Okay, sounds good,” Evan tells her, slipping arm around her waist as Zoe grabbed her tiny purse and stuffed her phone into it. They stay wrapped up together as they leave their apartment and head to the bar. </p><p>As they walk, Evan simply cannot take his eyes off of Zoe. He especially liked the fact that she was wearing heels and it made her the same height as him. And he loved her regular style, her pretty boho dresses and of course her doodles all over her jeans, but he can’t say that he wasn’t completely obsessed with the dress she was currently wearing. It hugged her body and made her legs look miles long. Zoe was so sexy, and he thinks it’s going to be hard to keep his hands to himself tonight. Not that it would be a bad thing, if Zoe was okay with it. </p><p>He knows they had to go out and spend time with their friends and they’d probably have a couple of drinks and have a good time, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t speed up the process of getting home to properly celebrate. If he spent enough time subtly teasing Zoe, eventually he knew she’d want to go home, and no one was going to argue with the birthday girl after all. He thinks it’s a pretty good plan.</p><p>Even though Evan thinks his plan was pretty good, he didn’t think he’d get to act on it so soon into the night, but as soon as they walk into the bar (after Zoe cutely shows her ID) and find their friends, they find that there’s only enough space in the crowded bar for one of them to sit at the table. But Zoe pushes him into the open seat and just sits on his lap, kisses his cheek, and takes one of the drinks her friends had ordered for her. And Evan is perfectly okay with this seating arrangement. </p><p>And he’s pretty sure Zoe is too when he starts tracing little patterns on her upper thigh, every once in a while dipping his hand to her inner thigh and she just leans into him more. He doesn’t do anything more than that though, because he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable in front of her friends and a bunch of strangers, just a little excited about what they might get up to when they got home. Plus he knows if she didn’t like it, she’d tell him and he’d immediately stop, but she wasn’t. So he keeps his little ministrations up the whole time they’re at the Hawthorne, enjoying himself as Zoe laughs with her friends and has a second drink.</p><p>Just as Evan starts to contemplate ordering a drink himself (after tasting Zoe’s and finding that it did not taste like the wine he ordered before), the bar starts to get even more crowded than when they got there, making it impossible for anyone to even hear each other, so the group decides it’s time for the second bar of the night. Evan’s honestly okay with it because he was starting to not be okay with the amount of people around them and he was sure the next place Beth picked out would have fruity drinks too. Zoe’s friends pay the tab, refusing to let her or Evan pay for Zoe’s drinks and quickly usher them outside, preventing them from trying harder. But it’s nice to be outside, a refreshing change from the crowd and Evan can tell Zoe’s drinks are starting to get to her. </p><p>Zoe wasn’t drunk, far from it probably, but to Evan she just seemed a little more carefree and definitely more flirty. While they were waiting Zoe starts to swing her and Evan’s hands, twirling Evan and laughing, clearly having a good time. And Evan couldn’t be happier. As much as he wanted to take her home and keep Zoe all to himself, he was glad they were doing this. He was having fun because Zoe was, and he knows the night was just going to keep on getting better. </p><p>The second bar they get to is much calmer than the first, and they easily find a table that fits their whole group, but Evan is slightly disappointed Zoe didn’t <em>need</em> to sit on his lap anymore. But he could find a different way to tease her, he could get creative. He’d probably really get creative once he finished the drink Beth had gotten him. </p><p>Unfortunately, Evan finds that being buzzed off one drink does not make him more creative, so he just settles with keeping Zoe tucked close to his side in the booth they were in. And Zoe doesn’t seem to mind at all, staying close to Evan too while amicably chatting with her friends some more. </p><p>It isn’t until Zoe gets up to go get them another round of drinks that Evan really starts to feel his first drink and starts to notice that there was some guy trying to talk to Zoe by the bar. And he did not like that at all. Evan almost never got jealous and was never ever possessive of Zoe (he trusted in their relationship more than anything), but he can’t help but feel both of those as he watches Zoe turn the rando guy down and him continue to try to talk to her.</p><p>It was moments like these that he wishes he didn’t have so much anxiety because he wants to stomp over there and dramatically wrap his arm around Zoe, demonstrating that she was in a relationship, and he wants to push the guy away (for good measure) but he can’t bring himself to do it. Luckily, Zoe doesn’t need his swooping in, because she heading back to their table, and once again sits on Evan’s lap when she gets there, pulling him in to kiss which Evan eagerly returns, knowing that creep was probably watching. </p><p>When they break apart, Evan immediately starts to kiss Zoe again, even going as far as kissing down her neck, letting his jealously fuel his actions just a little. Based on the way Zoe was breathing heavier and tugging on his hair, Evan thinks it’s safe to say Zoe was enjoying his display of affections too. They finally stop with the making out, when their drinks arrive and when their friends starting actively teasing them about it. </p><p>“Hey, I can’t help it that I needed to show that I was in a very happy, loving relationship,” Zoe defends them, deciding to not leave Evan’s lap even though there was plenty of room. It was probably best to ward off anyone who wanted to hit on her (or Evan) before it happened. She didn’t have any other reason to want to stay in her boyfriend’s lap, none whatsoever. Definitely not because she was loving Evan’s arms wrapped tightly her waist, and the light kisses he was pressing to her shoulder. Wasn’t that at all. </p><p>“True, true. Some people are just total creeps, like understand that someone turned you down and that’s okay, move on,” Beth says, watching as the whole group agreed with her. It makes Evan feel better that they weren’t weirded out by his slightly possessive kisses, that they thought they were justified too. </p><p>“Let’s go someplace else when we finish these drinks,” Zoe says, ready for a change of scenery and a new drink menu. And hopefully a place where she could be all over Evan without having to convince someone to leave her alone.  </p><p>“Ooh Zo, you’re going to love the next place. It has the coolest dance floor and I think we’re all ready for some dancing!” Beth says excitedly and Evan has to admit, that does sound fun. Evan liked dancing, but only if Zoe was with him, then he could focus on her and not on his terrible rhythm. Generally, he liked slow dancing the best because it was easier, but he could manage in an awkward way to keep up with Zoe with faster paced stuff. And it’s not like he would ever say no, especially not when her eyes lit up at the idea of dancing.</p><p>“That sounds fun,” Evan says, squeezing Zoe’s hip and probably surprising most of Zoe’s friends, who even though they really liked Evan (because of how wonderful he was to Zoe and because he was super sweet), always considered him a lot more shy and hesitant more than anything else. </p><p>“Well let’s go now,” Zoe tells them, downing the rest of her drink, and encouraging Evan to do the same. They weren’t driving anywhere tonight, and they’d eaten dinner, so Zoe wasn’t super concerned about either of them getting too drunk by drinking too quickly. She wanted to dance with Evan and with her friends and the sooner, the better in her opinion.</p><p>Everyone else seems to agree with Zoe and finishes their drinks. And Evan manages to get his and Zoe’s tab before their friends could grab it, which makes him feel less weird about them trying to pay for all their drinks the whole night. But they insist on buying the rest of the drinks for the night, claiming that it was his and Zoe’s birthday present and they wanted to do it. </p><p>The next bar is a little further away, but they have a good time walking and honestly Evan thinks it’s worth it when they get inside and he knows Zoe thinks so too. The walls were covered in vintage mirrors and most of the lighting was coming from old chandeliers, both of which were a contrast to the dance-pop music blaring from the DJ booth. It was quirky and exactly Zoe’s vibe. </p><p>After they get another drink, Zoe flirtly pulls Evan on to the dance floor, not particularly caring if their friends followed them or not. She was feeling brazen and wanted to dance with <em>Evan</em>. And Evan finds that after a couple of drinks, it’s a lot easier to get comfortable dancing. And it was always easy to forget that other people existed when he was around Zoe, but especially when she was dancing against him, pressed into his chest.</p><p>And he’s positive that Zoe could tell that her dancing was <em>doing things</em> to him and that it was probably spurring her on. Probably karma for him teasing her at the first bar. But honestly Evan doesn’t mind because the more worked up they both got, the faster they’d probably go home to take care of it. </p><p>Evan lets his hands move from her waist down to her hips and quickly spins Zoe around so her back was to his chest now and pulls her in tight, thumbing around her hip bones where he knew she absolutely loved to be touched. And to add to it, he starts to kiss down the back of her neck while she continued to dance against him, enjoying what Evan was doing, turning them both on. </p><p>When their friends see them dancing, they’re pretty positive that both of them were a lost cause for the remainder of the night, that any minute now Zoe would come up to them thanking them for the night and drag Evan home. They knew it was going to happen sooner or later, so Beth orders them both one more drink and an uber home, hoping the timing for everything would work out. </p><p>And when the drinks are ready, like Beth suspected, Zoe and Evan come sheepishly back to the table saying they had a wonderful night but probably had to head home. </p><p>“I know I saw you two dry humping all over the dance floor. These drinks are for you and your uber drive should be here shortly. Have fun,” Beth tells them, handing them their drinks, laughing at their rising blushes from Beth knowing exactly why they were leaving.</p><p>“Thanks B, for the whole night. It was perfect,” Zoe says accepting her drink and hugging her best friend, adding, “tell everyone else too. This was the best birthday.” </p><p>“And thanks for including my birthday too Beth. I really appreciate it,” Evan tells her, grabbing Zoe’s hand once more, unsure if he should also hug Beth or not. He opts to not and just awkwardly drinks his drink instead. </p><p>“No problem. That’s what best friends are for. Now go, have fun and be safe,” Beth says, winking at them before turning to go rejoin the rest of their group. </p><p>Evan and Zoe nod and wave goodbye, finishing their drinks off as they made their way to the exit. Once they’re outside, Zoe pulls Evan close and starts to kiss him again, letting her hands playfully dip under his shirt, touching his skin right under the hemline. It makes Evan shiver and smile into their kiss, loving the confidence both of them were feeling under influence of a couple drinks. </p><p>Eventually they break away from each, much to both their dismay, when the uber driver pulls up and they both climb into the backseat. Zoe wants nothing more than to just jump Evan right there in the car, crawl into his lap and pick up exactly where they left off on the dance floor, but she has enough wits about her to not do it, she didn’t want to break any traffic laws or make their driver wildly uncomfortable. But it doesn’t stop her from pressing light little kisses to Evan’s neck and jaw or moving his hand back to her thigh, encouraging him to pick back up on his little ministrations from earlier. </p><p>And after what seems like an eternity of driving, Evan and Zoe are finally back to their apartment complex, alone at last. Both of them feel great, fully aware of what was happening, but just a little more carefree and happier. And bolder. Bold enough that Evan thinks it’s a good idea to pick Zoe up, letting her legs wrap around him, and carry her to their apartment, all while she continued to kiss him. He even manages to open the door without dropping Zoe.</p><p>Once they’re inside, Evan still doesn’t let go of Zoe, but presses her gently into the wall and moves his hands to underneath her thighs and kisses her properly. Evan can feel Zoe pressing her legs down, motioning to let her down, so he loosens his grip on her and enjoys the feeling of her body sliding down his.</p><p>Zoe breaks their kiss for a moment in an attempt to kick off her heels, but Evan stops her saying, “No Zo, don’t. You’re so sexy. You look incredible in those heels. You’re my same height and um, just, just don’t take them off yet.”</p><p>Evan didn’t normally make requests like that, usually sticking to just telling her if it was okay to try something and if he liked or didn’t like it. Not that he didn’t tell her she was sexy or beautiful all the time, he did, he just never asked for specific things, things that he probably thought were selfish to ask of her. But Zoe doesn’t think that at all, she loved when she could do things that turned Evan on or that he liked specifically. It made her feel good too, knowing the effect she was having on him and had on him all night. </p><p>“Well, what if I took something else off instead?” Zoe asks coyly, trailing her hands down his chest and slipping them into the back pockets of his jeans, leaning into the fact that they were both being more forward than normal, and loving it. Evan visibly swallows and is clearly ruffled by Zoe’s suggestion, even though they both knew it was coming. And she especially loves the look on Evan’s face, a mix of aroused and flustered and as always, his rising blush. It was good to know that even with a little bit of liquid courage, he was still Evan, still very easy to get a rise out of. </p><p>Evan just kisses her again and slowly moves his hands all over her back, looking for the zipper to her dress, but doesn’t make any move to undo it yet. When they break away, they’re both breathing heavily and Evan whispers to her, “Can I?”, fiddling with the zipper again. </p><p>Zoe nods, giving him permission, taking her hands from his butt, and moving them back up his body to curl into his hair, tugging just a little in the way she knew he liked. And Evan’s taking his sweet time undoing the zipper to her dress, but when it’s done, he moves his hands to the straps and gently pushes them off Zoe’s shoulders, pressing light kisses to every bit of newly exposed skin, until her dress falls to the ground, leaving her in just her panties and heels. </p><p>Which Evan hadn’t been expecting, but he’d hadn’t really thought about Zoe not wearing a bra with her dress before, even though he hadn’t seen any straps or anything. It was probably a good thing because if he had known earlier, they probably wouldn’t have made it out of the apartment. And he thought he was turned on before, but holy shit, the sight of Zoe in nothing but lacey black panties and shimmery heels was like nothing else. He could feel himself getting harder just by looking at Zoe. This was for sure his most favorite thing she’s ever worn, (because nothing didn’t really count). </p><p>And for a second he doesn’t even register Zoe kissing him again or slowly unbuttoning his shirt, too distracted by her body, but he gets with it and starts to trail his own hands up and down her sides softly until she gets all the buttons undone and he lets her push his shirt off the same way he’d done to her dress, loving the feeling of her hands roaming his back freely. </p><p>Evan presses himself against her fully which pushes Zoe back into the wall and his hands settle on her ribcage, thumbing back and forth barely grazing the underside of her boob. Zoe moans into their kiss, loving the feeling of their skin touching, Evan’s warm body up against her. Zoe gasps as Evan starts to kiss her more fervently, moving from her lips down her neck and chest, stopping to kiss both of her nipples softly before continuing his path down her stomach and to her hips. </p><p>Zoe once again lets her hands tangle into Evan’s hair as he slowly kissed his way down her body, but she lets them travel down his body as he makes his way back up to her, stopping at his belt, silently asking him permission to undo it. Evan nods and keeps kissing her neck and collarbones, keeping himself distracted as Zoe slowly unbuckles his belt and jeans, and pushes them off his hips. She can really only manage to push them so far, but Evan was glad that he was mostly free of the constricting item and equal to Zoe in terms of clothing.  </p><p>But Evan does have to break away from her for a moment to kick his shoes off and push his pants the rest of the way down, kicking them off his ankles, watching as Zoe watched him eagerly, waiting for him to come back to her. </p><p>Zoe’s hands immediately go to his hips when he presses himself back against her, dipping into the waistband of his underwear but never going any lower, and Evan loves the way that Zoe knows exactly how to tease him. Evan thinks it’s probably time to move their current activities from the doorway of their apartment because he’s more than ready to go further.</p><p>“Bedroom?” Evan asks huskily, barely able to his voice even as Zoe took her hands from his underwear and moved them to cup his butt instead. </p><p>“Yeah,” Zoe says voice just as thick as Evan’s, pushing him back and grabbing his hand so she could lead them to their bedroom, walking confidently still in her heels, Evan following diligently behind her. Zoe looks back at him coyly once they get inside their bedroom, so he playfully pulls her back to his chest, holding her like he had when they’d been dancing and kisses her neck from behind. And Zoe can feel him, hard and pressing into her back, but unlike earlier, she grabs his hands and trails them up her body to her boobs, where Evan starts to squeeze gently, making her mewl in pleasure when he starts to circle around her nipples with his thumbs. </p><p>Zoe surprises Evan by turning quickly and kissing him properly, distracting him enough to turn them again and push Evan up against their bed, liking the ease at which she could gently push his shoulders when she was taller. </p><p>She nudges Evan’s knees apart with her own, stepping closer to him and standing between his legs, letting him kiss her stomach and right between her boobs. Zoe steps out of her heels, knowing that what she wanted to do next probably wouldn’t be super comfortable with them on. And she almost laughs at the little whine Evan makes when he figures out what she’s doing. It was good to know that he <em>really</em> liked them, but she didn’t want to keep wearing them for the rest of what they were doing. </p><p>“They can’t be on the bed Ev. But I’ll wear them more often now that I know how much you like them,” Zoe says, knowing he was actually fine with her taking her shoes off, happy about the prospect of her wearing them more by his little hum of agreement. Zoe smiles at him and moves her hands back to the waistband of his underwear, pausing and making sure it was okay for her to take them all the way off. Zoe takes Evan’s lift of his hips as an okay and continues to drag them down, tossing them aside. </p><p>Zoe gently takes Evan’s length into her hand, looking him in the eye to make sure it was okay and starts to kneel in front of him. And Evan knows exactly what she’s planning on doing, and doesn’t stop her but says, “ Hey Zoe, you don’t have to do this. It’s okay.” </p><p>And it wasn’t that Evan didn’t like blowjobs, he really liked them, but he always felt like he was making her do something (which he absolutely never did, if either one of them were ever even the slightest bit uncomfortable they always stopped). He just didn’t see how she could be getting anything from them, and his number one priority was always her. He usually preferred going down on her. He liked when she got to come more than once, and he didn’t have to worry about coming early and having to wait. </p><p>“Ev, I want to. I promise,” Zoe tells him, pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh, something she knew he was okay with, while she was waiting for him to decide. </p><p>“Okay, but only if you want to,” Evan says, nodding watching her smile at him excitedly, which gave him all the answers he needed to feel good. And he supposes it was her birthday night and if she wanted to, then who was he to say no? Well he could and she’d stop, but he didn’t want that. Plus, it just gave him an excuse to even the playing field later in the night, which he was more than okay with. </p><p>He can feel Zoe’s lips on him, licking up his length slowly, teasing him before putting his head in her mouth, sucking lightly, and swirling her tongue around. Evan tenses up a little under her and Zoe pauses briefly to make sure he’s okay and by the look on his face she can tell he’s just focusing on not coming and making little breathy moans, so she goes back to licking, slow and deliberate. When she feels Evan relax again, she moves to take him in as far as he fit, bobbing up and down a few times, before stopping to breathe normally, replacing her mouth with her hand and pumping him a few times. </p><p>And Zoe smiles to herself watching Evan’s face, eyes half-lidded and cheeks rosy, knowing that he was loving what she was doing and that was making her even more turned on. She might be Evan’s priority, but he was hers and she always liked doing things that made him feel absolutely satisfied. </p><p>Zoe continues to use her hand, squeezing him at the base and taking his head back into her mouth, sucking gently again. And Evan knows he’s close, but he doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want to finish right now. He wanted to do more, and he didn’t want to wait to get hard again, he kind of wanted to be inside Zoe right now. </p><p>So he starts to gently pull Zoe up from her kneeled position, which she does easily, knowing that Evan was asking her to stop, and he starts to kiss down her body, giving himself a second to get it together and focus on Zoe. And similar to what she’d done earlier, Evan dips his fingers into the waistband of her panties, waiting for her go ahead, before slowly taking them off and tossing them aside. </p><p>Zoe crawls into their bed and pushes Evan so that he was against their headboard, while he reaches into his nightstand for a condom. Evan hands it to Zoe right away for her to put it on him. At first, he thought he should be responsible for all thing’s condoms, since it was his side of their birth control plan, but they quickly realized that was dumb. They were in things together, and Evan reminds her to take her pills and Zoe rolled condoms on to him, they went back and forth, and it worked the best for them as a couple. And Zoe was always able to do it faster which was just a plus for both of them. </p><p>And soon Zoe’s in his lap, hovering over him and kissing his jaw, waiting for his okay before going further. Evan guides himself to her center, moving back and forth across her, just to tease her a little before pushing her hips down just a bit, letting Zoe know she could go ahead and take over the pace and their movements. And tonight she apparently wanted to go fast, because he’s fully inside her in like a second, and she barely gave herself any time to adjust to him before moving. Evan knows she only does that when she was so turned on, so wet that it didn’t really matter. He thinks his teasing all night really did pay off. </p><p>Zoe starts bouncing up and down, enjoying the stretch of Evan inside her and their sitting up position, which they didn’t do that often, giving the unquestionable best angle for hitting the spot inside her that she loved continuously. </p><p>Evan slips his hand between them and finds Zoe’s clit easily and starts to rub it quickly. He keeps doing that until he remembers that last time they were having sex, they’d tried something a little different, and Zoe liked it, so he’s sure that it was okay to do again. Evan adds more pressure to her clit, giving it the smallest pinch. And he can tell right away that Zoe likes it by the way she stalls for a second, her breath hitching, and she starts to moan just a tiny and bit, staring right at Evan. From Evan’s point of view, it’s an absolutely gorgeous sight and it encourages him to keep going, circling her clit once more furiously. He knows he’s close again and he wants Zoe to finish too. </p><p>Zoe moves to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him in close to kiss him, continuing to move her hips until she’s coming, fluttering around Evan in the most amazing way.<br/>
Feeling her come around him, pulsing and squeezing him almost always does it for Evan, knowing that she finished first was probably the most sexy thing to him ever, and he comes right after her, shuddering into their kiss. </p><p>When they break apart from their kiss, Zoe kind of collapses on to Evan’s chest, holding him close to her. They stay like that for a minute, still connected and cuddled up together, and just enjoy the feeling of being close. Eventually Evan gently lifts Zoe from his lap and gets out of bed quickly to throw away the condom but comes back immediately after. If he was not mistaken, he still owed her more from earlier and it was her birthday, so he wanted to do even more. </p><p>Zoe was laying more towards her side of the bed, blissed out and thinking about how much she loved Evan, when Evan comes back to her and crawls over her, peppering soft kisses all over her. She wasn’t really expecting to do anything else tonight, but if Evan wanted to keep going, she could too. She was still absolutely in the mood for more sex, but to be fair she was kind of always in the mood to have sex with Evan. </p><p>Evan starts to trail wet kisses down her body, paying special attention to her boobs, sucking each nipple gently before moving on and doing the same to her hip bones, and even down her thighs and legs. Zoe can feel Evan making his way back up her body, skipping where she thought for sure he was headed, which makes her whimper a little in frustration. </p><p>But Evan just smiles at her, knowing that he was being a tease, but not for much longer, because he had something different in mind for tonight, something he’d wanted to try but never asked Zoe about yet. He thinks tonight is the right time, so he stops kissing Zoe to ask, “Hey Zoe, could we maybe, um, try something new tonight?” </p><p>“Um, maybe. What did you want to do?” Zoe asks him in response, intrigued by whatever Evan could be thinking of, but not wanting to agree to something until she knew what exactly what he wanted to do. </p><p>“Well, I, um, I want,” Evan starts, trying to figure out exactly what to say without sounding crass, somehow now a little nervous because Zoe was waiting on a response. But he knew Zoe wouldn’t judge him and he wouldn’t be disappointed if she said no, so he just says quickly, “I want you to sit on my face while I go down on you.” </p><p>“Um, okay,” Zoe says hesitantly, surprised that Evan wanted to do something like that, and just a little nervous about it. </p><p>“Zo, that wasn’t an enthusiastic yes,” Evan says, kissing her cheek softly, adding, “I could do what I normally do, or nothing at all, we don’t have to do anything. I thought it might be something we’d both like, that’s all.” </p><p>Zoe doesn’t respond right away, thinking about Evan’s suggestion some more. She does want to keep doing stuff, and she did trust Evan more than anything. And they might end up with something new that like Evan said, they both really liked. </p><p>“No, let’s try it. I trust you and I love you,” Zoe says, sitting up a little to kiss Evan again, giggling when they break apart and he rolls them, so he was laying on his back now. And Zoe crawls so she’s sitting higher on his chest, waiting for further instructions from Evan. </p><p>Evan starts to pull Zoe closer to him, holding onto her thighs and nudging her to pick up her hips until she was fully straddling his face. Evan presses on her hips again, letting her know that she could set some of her weight on him, that he wanted her to. Zoe braces herself against their headboard, careful to not put all her weight on Evan, but still sitting fairly comfortably. </p><p>As soon as he can reach her, Evan just goes for it, already absolutely loving this position. Zoe’s still so wet and he feels like he’s intoxicated again, but only from Zoe. He licks up into her, alternating between broad and slow and fast and sharp, nosing around her clit, using the little gasps Zoe was making as a guide to what she liked.  </p><p>Evan can tell Zoe’s enjoying this based on the way she was relaxing more and more into him and it makes him feel good, knowing that she was getting close. Evan moves his attention up to her clit, sucking furiously, loving Zoe’s little jolt at the change of sensation. He presses on her hips more, pulling her even closer, delighting in the way Zoe was starting to rock herself over his face. And he’s so very glad they tried this. </p><p>Evan stops sucking, only to start circling her clit slowly with his tongue. He’d been waiting until she was closer to coming to start flicking her clit from the bottom up, knowing that it drove her absolutely wild. Zoe starts making lovely little moans and Evan just knows that she’s almost there, so he presses into her hips again, letting her legs spread, completely loving that all his senses were bombarded with Zoe. He starts to go even faster, returning to sucking until she comes again. Evan keeps sucking at her clit through her orgasm at a gentler pace, working her through it until she completely relaxes against him. Evan continues to lick at her, appreciating her and feeling pretty positive that this was something he’d never get enough of. </p><p>When Zoe’s fully done, a little too over sensitive to handle anything else, she moves away from Evan, back down his chest and cuddles up into his side instead. Evan wraps his arms around as Zoe leans up to kiss him, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips before settling herself into his waiting arms, ready to cuddle with Evan, basking in the afterglow. </p><p>“So, did you like it?” Evan asks her, after a couple beats of silence, intertwining his legs with hers and starting to trace stars against her arm. </p><p>“Yes, Ev. We can definitely keep that one for later. It was really good, I loved it, I love you,” Zoe tells him, hugging him tighter and pressing a chaste kiss to his chest. </p><p>“Good. Happy birthday Zo, I love you too,” Evan tells her kissing her temple and tucking her head into the crook of his neck. And Evan can’t wait to spend every single future birthday with the person he loved more than anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good hopefully? And I'm still hoping to get some requests or suggestions for this fic, so I'm still advertising! I'm fairly open to any prompt or chapter rating, so please drop a comment if you want to see some cutie BandTrees! </p><p>Thank you, thank you, thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. All At Once You're All I Want (M-Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe's pregnant and just really wants to be with Evan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!!!! So I went back and forth about posting this chapter a lot because it's pretty old and I've been sitting on for a while. But it felt weird to not post something on a Tuesday, so here we are... Ummmm this work is short (like really short for my chapters lol) and smutty and that's really it. I kind of got stressed about the last M-rated chapter I posted (that people didn't like it or it was too cringe-y even though I have no proof of either of those things) so I haven't written chapters like it in a while either. But since my new long form story will likely feature some light-ish smut I figured I should maybe start practice writing more of it? Any suggestions or prompts would be appreciated! And I really hope this isn't awful, but it very well might be.</p><p>Also I have two other chapters outlined for this collection, one where Connor babysits toddler Wyatt with his partner Nathan and the other about Zoe and Evan getting pregnant with Thea. If you think either of those sound worth writing into complete chapters, please let me know! Or leave a G/T rated prompt and I will work on that too!!!! Literally any inspo for this collection is appreciated and welcomed!!!!! </p><p><b>Rating: M</b><br/><b>Tags:</b> Pregnancy, Vaginal sex, Oral sex, Cuddling</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe never wanted to be one of those women who bragged about having an easy pregnancy and went on and on about how much she loved being pregnant. She knew everybody was different and that she was lucky that thus far she hadn’t had any complications or any truly terrible symptoms. But she really did love being pregnant, and at least she had Evan to tell that to. </p><p>She loved the way her bump was growing a little more each day, that she could feel her and Evan’s baby kicking (and the way Evan would get so excited to feel them kick, rubbing his hands all along her belly), and since her morning sickness had stopped early into her second trimester, she loved the way being pregnant made her feel, especially around Evan. </p><p>She wanted Evan all the time. That wasn’t untrue when she wasn’t pregnant, but somehow her hormones changing were ramping up her sex drive and some days it was all she could think about. And it just felt better, like so much better which she hadn’t thought was possible but apparently it was. </p><p>At first she was concerned and Evan had been hesitant (he didn’t want to hurt Zoe or like make her go into early labor or something, honestly he was reading way too much about what could go wrong), but she’d asked Dr. Henley about it and she’d said it was perfectly normal and her and Evan could continue to have a very active sex life if Zoe was up for it. That was really all Evan needed to hear to assuage his fears; he was happy to fulfil any need that Zoe had, pregnant or not. Wanting to have sex all the time was way better than having to puke all the time, so Zoe welcomed this new phase of her pregnancy with open arms. </p><p>Which was how she was currently laying in their bed, arms out, hands scrunching into the sheets as she braced herself. Evan’s head was dutifully between her legs, sucking gently on her clit, two fingers pumping in and out of her. As Evan stops sucking and moves to flicking her clit with his tongue, she knows she’s so close and she knows that Evan knows too. The only thing she didn’t like was that she couldn’t see him very clearly, her bump blocking him from her view in the position she was in. Maybe it was narcissistic but seeing Evan between her legs always got her off and she wanted to see him now.</p><p>Zoe threads her hands through Evan’s hair, pulling gently, softly whimpering, “Ev”, knowing that he’d stop to see what she wanted based on her tone. Probably the greatest benefit of having only ever been with Evan and being together for so long was that they knew each other in and out and they could communicate very effectively, sometimes without even saying anything. </p><p>Evan pulls away so he can see Zoe’s face, but lets his hand continue to lazily play with her clit, making sure she was still building towards an orgasm. He smiles as he hits the one spot that drives her wild, distracting her from what she was going to say. </p><p>He slows down a bit and Zoe looks at him, remembering what she was going to say, and pouts, “I don’t like that I can’t see you anymore.” </p><p>“We’ll have to fix that then,” Evan says kissing his way up her body, to make up for stopping his ministrations. </p><p>Evan gets an idea and gets off their bed, pulling Zoe to the edge, where he kneels in front of her, pushing her knees apart. If Zoe sat up, she had a perfect view of Evan kissing back up her inner thighs, teasing by skipping over where she wanted him to kiss her. </p><p>“This better?” Evan asks cheekily, because he already knows the answer is yes, based on the way Zoe was trying to tug him closer to her center. </p><p>“Yes,” Zoe responds breathily, as Evan gets back to work sucking her clit, swirling it around with his tongue, making her gasp at the new sensation. Evan barely has time to move his fingers back inside of her, before she’s coming, pulsating around him, pulling his hair, and making this mewling sound he loves so much. </p><p>Evan slowly takes his fingers out when she’s done, placing one last feather light kiss to her, before putting his fingers in his mouth, making sure Zoe saw. He knew how turned on she got when he did that, it was just a plus that he liked it too. </p><p>She eyes him up and down hungrily, already ready to keep going. Zoe pulls him to his feet and hastily shoves his boxers down, after seeing him give a little nod, kissing along his hip bones, and taking him into her hand. She gently starts moving her hand back and forth, using her thumb to spread the precum around his tip, squeezing just a little. Evan’s moaning and tangling his hands into her hair, just enjoying the feeling. He can’t help but whine a little as Zoe stops, choosing to crawl back towards the middle of their bed. He follows her and she starts to take control, pushing Evan onto his back, kissing all down his chest. </p><p>When she gets back to kissing his neck, she sneaks her leg over his torso, straddling him and sitting up, her belly getting in the way of her laying flat against him. Evan did like skin contact so it was something he was missing too, but he doesn’t have time to think about that or the feeling of Zoe’s wetness pooling against his belly, because he’s telling her yes, before she can even finish her question, asking him to go further. Zoe’s guiding him inside her, letting herself sink, enjoying the stretching of him filling her up, leaning back against Evan’s knees. </p><p>Evan normally prides himself on being able to last a while, but he’s not sure about tonight. Zoe felt hot and tight around him, and just so good. And he can admire her from this position even more than normal, making it difficult to focus on lasting longer. Evan lets his hand trail up the swell of her belly, gently moving up towards her boobs, stopping them from bouncing as she rode him. Her boobs had gotten so big during the pregnancy, they now couldn’t fit in his hands, spilling out the side, which Evan absolutely loved. He wasn’t sure if all people felt like that when their partners were pregnant or he was some weird anomaly, but he loved her body and all its little changes.</p><p>Evan lets Zoe set the pace, slowly moving her hips, rolling them once she had sunk all the way back down, leaning forward to brush her clit against him. Evan trails his hands back down to her hips, ready to help quicken the pace when Zoe was ready. </p><p>Zoe starts to speed up, letting Evan pick up her hips just a little, matching her pace with his own hips, thrusting up into her as she pushed back down onto him.</p><p>“Zo, I’m so close, keep going,” Evan pants, moving one of his hands to her clit again, rubbing it quickly in the hopes that she’d finish with him, feeling that it was more important for Zoe to feel good, but that wasn’t new, he always thought that.  </p><p>“Yes, Evan keep doing that,” Zoe says, keeping up their desperate pace on her own, so close to her second climax. Evan listens to her and keeps at what he’s doing until he feels her walls clamping around him again as she comes. The look on her face is what does it for Evan before Zoe’s even done, he’s coming too, spilling into her. Evan thinks he almost imagines a contented hum from Zoe as he’s coming inside her, he knew she always liked the feeling of it, but it must be better right now with her heightened hormones or something. And he wasn’t going to lie, he was enjoying himself even more lately trying to match Zoe’s libido.</p><p>Zoe rolls off of Evan and curls into him, as close as she can get, enjoying the feeling of their skin touching, the closeness of him, even with her bump between them. Evan wraps his arms around her, letting his legs intertwine with hers, pulling her just a tiny bit closer, laying his forehead on hers. </p><p>“I love you Zoe,” Evan whispers as he kisses her temple, brushing some of her hair away from where it was sticking to her forehead. </p><p>“No we love you more, so good to me,” Zoe says a little incoherently, cluing Evan into the fact she was worn out, seconds away from falling asleep. Evan just kisses her again and snuggles in more, letting himself drift off too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sincerely hope this wasn't too terrible even if it was short and had no plot whatsoever. I would love to keep writing for this little AU on the side especially after I graduate (one month, oh my god) and I hope this rekindles the fire for this work a little bit! Once again any and all prompts/suggestions/requests are welcome!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this was cute because I love writing very fluffy stuff, and that people are excited for what's to come! I'm also up for any suggestions even though I can't guarantee I'll get to them quickly! Stay Tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>